Kenichi: The Mightiest Youkai Sensei
by Rintaro55
Summary: It has been 18 years since Ryozanpaku and the Shinpaku Alliance stopped the Eternal Sunset. Now a heated sparring session with one of the masters sent Kenichi into a new adventure in a monster school? New environment again? Well at least he will never face it alone... Rated M for future mature content..
1. New job, new people(?)

**I have a new idea! So this will be a prototype project for a crossover that I got inspiration from after reading Kenichi, The Mightiest Disciple.**

**Ise: HEEEEY! ARE YOU ABANDONING US!?**

**Author: My bad, can't think of much to write now...SO STORY START!**

**Ise: OOOOIIIIII! AUTHOR YOU BASTAAAAARRRRRDDDDD!**

"So this is Youkai Academy?" A tall, very well-built man in business attire with a bandaid on the left side of his face and martial art style bandages on his forearms said as he strolled towards the school.

"Looks like it, still don't you feel it? The ki here seems strange, like a mixture of different energies." Beside him, a very beautiful and shapely blonde woman, also in business wear replied.

"I do, and for some reason this school is next to a cliff, need to travel by bus through a very dark tunnel area and even includes a walk through a place where it may hold some haunted castle!" The man groaned while palming his face. "Still beggars can't be choosers, my sparring with Apachai got a little too heated and he then wrecked most of the dojo before Father-in-law restrained him...Now the Elder want us to get a job to help in paying for the repa-"

"Coming through!" A female scream interrupted them as they turned to the source of the voice just in time to see a pretty girl with pink hair crash into a boy whom they remember went into the bus that they leapt on the roof of as it closed before they can enter. They apologised to the very menacing looking bus driver later who told them the ominous line 'Youkai Academy is a VEEEERRY horrifying school' much to their confusion.

While this is definitely was a very tame rom-com like scene to the man and woman watching them, especially in comparison to the training and landscape altering battles they have participated, the next scene was not.

They watched as the pink haired girl calling herself a 'vampire' and then biting his neck, a few seconds later the boy then screamed as blood comically spurted out of his neck.

"That girl...did she just say that she's a vampire?" The man said, completely bewildered.

"She did, and her ki also feels unnatural." The woman beside him agreed.

The boy somehow recovered and responded to the girl's vampire claim with frantic questions regarding crosses and garlic which ended with the girl asking if they could be friends with the boy agreeing, mesmerised by the girl's lovely appearance.

That is until both of them turned behind and saw the man and woman watching them.

"Y-you were there the entire time!?" The girl asked.

"Wait! Aren't you two the one who jumped on the top of the bus!?" The boy exclaimed.

"You saw that? Well we were a lost for a moment before seeing the bus with 'Youkai Academy' scrawled on the side, but the bus was moving already so we jumped on it since we also want to go there." The man replied as if jumping on top of buses to go places was a stroll in the park, which might as well be considering what he experienced.

Naturally the younger ones comically hit the deck at that response before screaming about how absurd the whole thing is as the older ones laugh it off.

"So kid, how you get here? This place doesn't look welcoming." The older man said as he looked at the school just in time for a dramatic lightning to flash across the school building.

"Well, my dad got some flyer from some creepy priest and so mom and dad enrolled me here..."

"My dad transferred me here since I have trouble adjusting in my previous school..."

Hearing the responses from the boy and girl respectively, the man simply could not help but think...

"Wait, creepy priest? We got job offers from a creepy priest too! The pay was pretty good and we need some some money quick so we took the offer to come teach at Youkai Academy!" The man exclaimed after finally remembering how it started.

"Wait you two are going to be our senseis?" The girl spoke up.

"Indeed we are! I hope we will get along well!" The older woman replied as she smiled, dazzling both youths with her beauty.

"My name is Shirahama Kenichi." The man introduced himself.

"And I'm Miu Furinji" The woman did the same.

"Oh! My name is Akashiya Moka, it's a pleasure to meet you." The pink hair girl replied with a respectful bow.

"My name is Aono Tsukune, it's also a pleasure to meet my soon to be senseis." The boy followed suit.

"Oh crap we are going to be late! Gotta go!"

The older couple then dashed off into the building in an instant, leaving a dust trail in their wake as they covered a couple hundred feet in the blink of an eye.

"Huh? How did they move that fast!?" Tsukune said in shock.

"Nevermind that we are also going to be late!" Moka then grabbed Tsukune's arm and ran, also at a significant speed as Tsukune was dragged behind her.

**Scene break**

Kenichi and Miu are now in the headmaster's office, with the most ominous looking headmaster they have ever seen. The outfit that look like a mix of a catholic and shinto priest uniform, the creepy cross on his neck, the hood that covers his eyes and that perpetual smirk.

Needless to say, many will be very intimidated by the presence of such a person, but in front of these two super master class fighters who have defeated numerous other master class fighters it was rather underwhelming, so they were able to keep their composure.

"Good day to the two of you." The headmaster said.

"Likewise." Both Kenichi and Miu replied.

"I hope you are not too shaken by your journey here, although considering who you two really are, I suppose it was an uneccessary statement."

Both Kenichi and Miu immediately went on edge when they heard those words, building up their ki while remaining outwardly calm.

"Please calm yourselves, I mean no harm, former disciples of Ryozanpaku." The headmaster continued after sensing their ki.

"You know of Ryozanpaku?" Kenichi asked, still cautious

"Indeed I do, the leader of that group is well known even to us Youkai." The headmaster replied.

"Wait, youkai? As in the supernatural creatures in folklore!?" Kenichi exclaimed, with Miu equally curious.

"Indeed, this is a school for what you humans call 'monsters'. The students here learn how to integrate into human society." The headmaster said in response. "However, they still want to destroy the humans instead, so this is why I sent an invitation to the boy that you met on the way here to help them in their integration into human society. I also sent you the job offers for the same reasons as well, as well as keeping him safe."

Kenichi and Miu were definitely taken by surprise by the revelation that they were both bodyguards as well on top of being teachers.

"So what do you think, Kenichi-san? Do you still want this job?" Miu asked her companion.

"It's not the first time I have been out of my comfort zone, besides that Aono kid is way too much like how I used to be so I want to help him, not to mention the salary is a godsend epecially when considering our situation right now." Kenichi replied.

"Hehe, true, 25000 yen (228USD) a day is really good starting pay~!" Miu said, eyes glittering in delight.

"I take it that you two will accept the job offers?" The headmaster asked in confirmation.

"Yes we will." Kenichi and Miu replied.

"Thank you, here are your job scopes. Shirahama Kenichi-dono, you will be the gym teacher of class 2B and Miu Furinji-dono, you will be the Science teacher, also of class 2B. Before you ask why I place you two as teachers of the same class, it is because the boy will be transferred there too." The headmaster explained as Kenichi and Miu nodded.

"Also, please refrain from telling the students that you two are humans, the results may not be ideal. You will understand later." Kenichi and Miu nodded in agreement before spending the next 15 minutes learning their job scopes before being sent out to watch a lesson as on the job training.

**Scene break**

"Hello again, Aono-kun, I hope you are not too overwhelmed by your new environment" Kenichi said to the boy as the wait outside the classroom door for their cue.

"Alright class, today we have 2 new teachers and 2 new transfer students! Please welcome them!"

Kenichi watched a woman, looking in her mid 20s with cat ears and tail say in a very cheerful tone before all 4 of them entered the classroom.

Immediately he can see the mixed reaction of the classroom.

"Woah, 2 hot babes!"

"Wow! Nice muscles on that male sensei!"

"Heh! I bet I'm stronger than that guy!"

"The boy seem a little plain though...He looks weak too..."

Kenichi, a veteran in keeping his composure by now compared to when he was a disciple, said nothing, an action followed by Miu.

"Now may the 4 of them introduce themselves?"

"Good morning class, my name is Shirahama Kenichi, I look forward to interacting with all of you"

"My name is Miu Furinji, pleased to meet all of you."

"My name is Akashiya Moka, please take good care of me."

"My name is Aono Tsukune, pleased to meet all of you."

The four of them introduced themselves, then came the troublesome part.

"Ok class! Do you have any questions for the 4 of them?" The cat-girl teacher asked the class.

Immediately the newcomers were bombarded with questions ranging from their age, dating life, roles, typical questions in shonen or shojo manga. Kenichi and Miu however barely managed to suppress a chuckle when they see Aono Tsukune having a dejected expression as he was the only one ignored in the barrage of questions.

"He does resemble you back then." Miu whispered to Kenichi.

However one of the rowdy male students then spoke up, "Hey hot babe sensei, how about you spend some time with me! I can promise you a good evening and night too!"

Miu however was not affected by the blatant cat-calling and simply ignored the student, though she and Kenichi kept an eye on him for later as both of them went to the back of the class to observe how the class was conducted. At this time, they saw very different views of humanity, some wanted to eat all of them, some wanted to get along, some seemed to have a bad history with humans, some apparently had human friends. One thing both noticed that the school seem to have some kind of power classification and somewhat follow the rules of nature where the weak are eaten by the strong and apparently there were a lot of fighting between students, often with bloody results. They also noticed that the species of youkai that are more talked about, such as vampires, werewolves and mythical creatures were in the higher tiers of power, while some of the lesser known ones were generally lower tier.

As the lesson went on, they learnt of the history of this academy, apparently the youkai and monsterkind were more known to the human public in ancient times and they coexisted. However it was not a peaceful coexistance as the brewing tension resulted in a war which the humans eventually won, forcing them to go into hiding. Centuries passed and they started to take up human forms and cultures and blended into human society, this school is one of the ways used to facilitate that integration, even though it does not always work.

The class ended, and it was time for lunch break, Kenichi and Miu were ready to leave for the cafeteria when the same rowdy student came towards them again.

"Hey hot bitch! Come with me! I'll show you a good time!" The student said as he went to grab Miu's arm, but she simply swiped it away.

"No thanks, please leave." Miu said firmly.

"Oh crap, Saizou is at it again..." One of the students said.

"Yeah, he is the one who have a record of molesting human women and was sent here against his will. Sucks to be that hot sensei, hope he will show some mercy." A female student then said in disgust.

"Oh~! Please leave she says, too bad I wasn't fucking asking!" Saizou then shot his right hand forward towards Miu's breasts, only for his arm to be caught by Kenichi.

"Owowowowowow!" The delinquent wailed in pain as Kenichi strenghtened his grip on the student's forearm. Kenichi then let him go, however Saizou decided to swing at Kenichi instead only for his fist to be stopped by Kenichi's tiny finger.

"Saizou-kun, I suggest that you keep your hands off my wife or there will be consequences." A calm yet angry Kenichi said to him as he transitioned his pinky finger block into a joint lock forcing Saizou to one knee.

"His WIFE!?"

"They're married!?"

"He is really strong too! So much for my chances with that hot babe..."

Were some of the comments in the class, the two new senseis sighed as they know this will have an effect.

"Have I made myself clear Saizou-kun?" Kenichi then asked the student calmly yet barely masking his anger.

"Yes! I got it now let me go!"

Kenichi complied and released the joint lock as Saizou scrambled out of the classroom in embarrasment and anger.

No one said anything as Kenichi and Miu left for the cafeteria.

**Scene break**

With much gossip does the couple order and receive their food, looks like news travelled fast as they are already the talk of the campus for what Kenichi said, the looks of jealousy and admiration was palpable as they went and sat with Tsukune who was with Moka

Tsukune was wolfing down his oyakodon, and based on the fact that he look a bit shriveled and sport bite marks on his neck it's not a hard guess that Moka drank his blood again.

"So having fun with your vampire friend?" Kenichi said as he start to dig in.

"His blood is the best~!" Moka chirped she swoon at the memory.

"Good to know, sucks to be you kid. So how do you find Youkai academy?" Kenichi said between bites.

"Everyone is so nice! But that one Saizou was rude and really creepy, but Kenichi sensei you are so strong!" Moka replied.

"Indeed he is! I still remember when I had to be the one who-"

Whatever Miu was about to say was cut off when Kenichi suddenly cupped her mouth with his hand.

"Miu! Can we not talk about that in front of students!?"

It was clear that Miu was laughing even when her voice is muffled, Tsukune and Moka also could not help but laugh at seeing a 6'4, 230 pound man acting like he got caught with his pants down.

"So Aono-kun how was class?" Miu asked the boy.

"I don't know what to say about it, it was a part of history that I did not learn from my previous school."

They chatted until the PA system called Kenichi and Miu to the teachers' lounge, so they finished their food, returned the trays and left the students.

**Scene break**

"So which one of you lovebirds is my junior?" A tall man in the teacher's lounge wearing a tracksuit asked Kenichi and Miu.

"If it's gym class then it would be me sir" Kenichi answered as he went towards the man.

"It's nice to meet you Kenichi-kun, my name is Okuto Kotsubo." The man introduced himself as he extended his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Okuto-sempai." Kenichi replied as he shook his hand.

Okuto then start to introduce Kenichi to the documents for gym class, including safety measures, conducting procedures, first aid procedures and even species of monsters were listed as well as which are allowed to abstain from certain sessions. Needless to say it threw Kenichi in a loop as it was a lot more complicated that he expected.

Miu on the other hand was approached by a bespectacled teacher with a beauty mark on the left side of her jaw.

"Hello Furinji-san, my name is Ririko Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Ririko-sempai." Miu replied with a bow.

Ririko then guided Miu in the syllabus of her science class as well as giving her information on which are the problem students, those that are rowdy or those that are struggling with their grades. Their conversation then turned to how Miu met Kenichi and other girl gossip. Kenichi, who was within earshot, sighed in exasperation at his wife talking about him to a woman he hardly know, but is happy that she is getting along with her work seniors.

The rest of the classes ended, and as the students filed out Kenichi and Miu immediately saw some things that put them on alert.

One: Tsukune seems to be more frightened than usual and looking at Saizou's direction.

Two: The very Saizou is back to his normal rowdy self and even sport the scheming eyes that the two fighters seen many times in their lives.

Three: Moka is also looking warily in Saizou's direction.

From these things they immediately concluded that the student, called Komiya Saizou from Ririko's documents must have set his sights on Moka now and may have harrassed the two students while they were not around.

While Kenichi wanted to go to Saizou immediately and warn him not to harass Tsukune anymore, he know that there is no conclusive evidence that the student did anything to Tsukune or Moka. Confronting him can give him some grounds on playing the victim and get him into trouble.

So he went towards Tsukune, who is not screaming again from being bitten in the neck again by Moka. Looking from the corner of his eye, he saw Saizou click his tongue in annoyance.

"Everything okay Aono-kun? Akashiya-san" Miu asked in concern once they moved to a place out of sight

"Everything is! Except Saizou-kun tried to take me away from Tsukune..." Moka replied.

"Tsukune? No honorific? Heh heh, hitting it off already huh?" Kenichi joked.

"SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU JOKING LIKE THIS!? THAT GUY IS BAD NEWS! AND NO WE ARE NOT HITTING IT OFF!" Tsukune screamed in anger and embarrasment.

"Tsukune is my blood-drinking partner!" Moka said, swooning again.

"I'M FOOD TO YOU!?" Tsukune again screamed in comedic anger at Moka.

"Seems so." Kenichi and Miu said together.

"SENSEIS! YOU TRAITORS!"

The chatting and joking continued for a few minutes before they parted ways, Kenichi and Miu went back to the teacher's lounge, Moka and Tsukune went to tour around the school before settling in the dormitory, which for whatever reason look like an abandoned building.

**Scene break**

"We're home!" Kenichi said as he threw open the large and heavy doors of the Ryozanpaku dojo, or least the parts of the dojo remaining, which are the dorms, outer walls, dining room and the kitchen.

There was no 'welcome back' from anyone though as the dojo is once again disbanded, though no crime was charged on them this time, everyone else went to a temporary living area or trying to earn some money to aid the repairs, or in Shigure's case, looking for swords made by her father.

In hindsight, they were both thankful that they did not bring their daughter, Haneko to their work place and left her in the care of her grandfather and great grandfather, Saiga and Hayato Furinji. They have said that they will train her in the Furinji style while keeping her safe and it helps that both are still incredibly powerful martial artists even in their old age.

However, they were not alone as there was a line of martial artists in the dojo grounds with their disciples, total numbering to about 100 people.

"Hey! It's them, the 'Light of the Martial Arts world' Shirahama Kenichi and the 'Hurricane slicing feather' Miu Furinji!"

On this line from one of the men, about 10 of them of them went towards the couple.

"I request a duel with you! Shirahama Kenichi dono!" One of the men said to Kenichi.

"I see, how many will be fighting me?" Kenichi replied, now used to such challenges.

"The 5 of us, though we will each face you one on one" The man replied while gesturing to his companions

"Understood, please write your dojo name on this booklet for documentation." Kenichi said as Miu fetched the book. The man jotted his name and dojo name in the book, which is then followed by 4 more men doing the same.

"Thank you very much, the challenge fee will be-"

"30000 yen!" Miu cut in, excited at the prospect of raising the challenge fee for the dojo repair costs

The 5 men paid the money before Kenichi can tell Miu off however and so he sign and resignation and start to scan his opponents.

One of them sport a hakama, likely a grappling type specialist.

Another one sport a hakama as well but with a sheathed katana, kendo specialist.

A third sport a gi, with large calluses on his knuckles, likely a karateka or a striker type fighter.

Kenichi could not fully discern the styles of the other two as their uniform does not seem to indicate anything.

"Thank you for your time, please proceed to the sparring grounds." Kenichi said as he led them to a large room, or at least former room based on the large piles of rubble nearby.

"I apologise for my inability to provide proper facilites for our duel." Kenichi said and was thankful that his challengers did not mind.

The first challenger, the one in a hakama with a katana stepped forward, pulling out his blade, he stepped forward with a traditional kendo stance as Kenichi then took the tenchi jouge stance. Miu was the referee for the duel.

"Now then, begin!"

It was over in an instant, the kendo user shot forward and attempted a downward slash on Kenichi's head. However, it was too slow in Kenichi's eyes and so he positioned his right fist next to the blade and unleasehed a Shiraha nagashi, the twisting motion of his punch moved the blade away as the fist slammed right into the kendo user's face, launching him out of the sparring grounds right into the courtyard and knocking him unconscious with a broken jaw.

"That will be a trip to Akisame's clinic~!" Miu chirped at the prospect of getting more money from the defeated man.

The other challengers however were not intimidated by Kenichi's display however as a second challenger stepped up to him, the one with a gi and entered a tenchi jouge stance as well. Kenichi, seeing this, took up the maeba stance.

Miu did not get to start the duel however as the challenge shot forward with a seiken, but kenichi simply swiped the punch away with his left hand and slammed his wrist on the man's chin to set up his own right seiken into the man's open stomach, once again launching him out of the sparring grounds next to the previous defeated challenger.

The rest of the challengers were just as easily dispatched by Kenichi, who have faced numerous master level fighters. They were tended to by their disciples as Miu then took on her share of challengers.

It was...not a pretty sight, Miu fought with her elegant acrobatics style as usual, landing dozens of strikes on her opponents in an instant, Kenichi suspect that the need for money must have re-triggered her greed and so made her more sadistic, it has been a while since he had to restrain his wife from hurting her opponent too much. Last time that happened was when she fought a former Yami member who had training equipment made of pure gold, she showed no mercy in pummeling him to an inch of his life and took the gold equipment as 'spoils of war' while Kenichi apologised to the beaten man in seiza position, the dojo's bills were covered with much surplus that time.

Miu's challengers were dispatched with much more injuries than Kenichi's challengers, the disciples were already petrified from fear and so did not protest as Kenichi picked all 10 of them up and headed to Akisame's clinic.

**Scene break**

"Miu, are you being greedy again?" Akisame asked, still wearing the same hakama as before but now having a longer, downward curving moustache and more distinct wrinkles.

"Ehehehe..." Miu laughed sheepishly, acting like a child getting told off.

"Well if anything, do thank them for their contributions to the repair fees." Akisame said as he start to tend to the injuries as Kenichi and Miu bowed and left.

"Oh right, I remember that my parents were going to celebrate their 32nd wedding anniversary and they invited us too." Kenichi said as the headed for the dorm.

"Really? Then let's go meet my in laws!" Miu replied as then both leapt up to the rooftops towards the Shirahama houusehold.

"We're here!" Kenichi said as he opened the front door.

"Welcome back, onii-chan!" They were welcomed by Kenichi's sister Honoka, who also have grown up to become a skilled martial artist throughout the years, despite this she did not participate in the many battles her brother and in laws were involved in, preferring to use her skills and athletic ability to maximise work efficiency. This led her to rise up the ranks of the company she works in quickly and so she now is the breadwinner of the Shirahama family.

"Oh! Kenichi is back?" Shirahama Motosugu said as he set up the table.

"Welcome back Kenichi!" Shirahama Saori, Kenichi's mother called from the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you again, father-in law, mother-in law." Miu greeted with a bow. She then went to the kitchen to help her mother in law in cooking. The family feasted like royals that night.

**Scene break**

"WAAAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Kenichi woke up and screamed, frightening his wife next to him awake as he scrambled to dress himself up

"Why didn't the alarm clock work!?" Miu panicked as she dashed into the shower, unheeding of her husband frantically brushing his teeth nearby.

"I knew we should not have gotten plastered last night!" Kenichi said as he finished dressing up and washed his face.

"Wait for me!" Miu cried as she was still busy in the shower.

"I'll prepare your clothes!" Kenichi said in response.

As soon as they got dressed they jumped out the bedroom window and leapt from rooftop to rooftop to where the bus to Youkai Academy was going to be.

"The bus is not here!?" Kenichi said, now frantic.

"We missed it!" Miu said in respoonse once she checked her watch.

Dashing across the road, they managed to catch up to the bus after travelling 15 miles and then like yesterday leapt on top of the bus and rode it to Youkai Academy.

"Are you two going to jump on top of my bus every day?" The driver asked, mild annoyance shown on his ominous face. Kenichi and Miu apologised with a bow before dashing into the school building.

"They truly are as I have heard, members of Ryozanpaku..." The man said as he inhaled a cigar.

The classes that they shadow seem to be longer compared to yesterday, but untilately it ended and now Kenichi and Miu are now in the teacher's lounge sorting out documents with their senior colleagues.

That is until they saw a pillar of purple light and a strong presence. Hastily putting down their documents, they sped towards the light. There they saw a large ogre like monster, standing beside a heavily injured Tsukune who is holding a cross. Both of them are watching Moka in amazement, who is enveloped in the pillar of light they saw earlier. They watched as Moka transformed, her hair turned from pink to silver, her figure becomes more defined.

"So I have been awakened?" Moka said in a slightly deeper voice that seem to ooze authority.

"Who is this! She is completely different now!? Is this a true vampire just as the legends speak of!?" The ogre roared in fear.

"Why are you afraid, were you not going to force yourself on me as you said earlier? Why don't you try it?" Moka said, adding a sultry tone as if to mock the ogre which roared as he sent his boulder size fist at her.

"Woah there, gotta get you outta here first."

The fist was once again stopped by Kenichi's pinky finger as Miu carried the injured Tsukune away from the two of them. Tsukune, who was still conscious had his jaw hanging at seeing the strength of his sensei.

"Are you getting in my way sensei?" Moka asked as Kenichi seem to show no effort against the behemoth creature grunting as he try to push his fist forward.

"No, I simply want to get Tsukune out of here. Don't want him to get more injuries. Sorry for being involved in your fight." Kenichi said as he then leapt back beside Miu with Kenich still holding onto her for support.

"Now then, you are Saizou right? Let's see you try to take me by force again." Moka said to the ogre, which is Saizou's true form.

Saizou however did not reply as he try to grab Moka, his fingers wrapped around her body but she did not budge.

"Is this all? So weak." Moka said in disdain as she broke free with no effort.

"Know your place." Was all she said as she delivered a sharp leaping roundhouse kick to the monster's face, sending him crashing through several large trees and knocking out several of his teeth.

"That power and that speed, she is definitely a master level fighter." Kenichi said to Miu as Tsukune watched in awe. Moka turned to and walked toward the three of them.

"I apologise for my rudeness sensei." Moka bowed her head in apology.

"Likewise, so you are a genuine vampire, fangs red slitted eyes...wait, the cross on your choker?"

"Yes, that cross is a seal of sorts. When the cross is on me, I'm my sleeping self, when the cross is taken off, then I will be the current me." Moka replied as she then turned toward Tsukune.

"So you are able to remove my seal?" Moka said as she walked towards the boy.

"I hope you are not going to harm him, in spite of your earlier display Miu and I can still easily subdue you." Kenich warned.

"Do not worry sensei, I'm just getting my seal back." Moka replied as she stood next to Tsukune.

"Thank you for befriending my other self, as well as feeding my other self. Your blood is truly delicious. Farewell for now, do take care of the other me." She continued as she took her cross back, then she turned to Kenichi and Miu.

"My senseis, I hope that I can one day test my strength against you."

With this, Moka placed her cross back onto her choker, she was then enveloped in purple light again as she transformed back into her pink haired form only to faint into Tsukune's arms.

"Well this has been an interesting day. Alright kid let's get you to the nurses office."

The next day, Tsukune was eyeing his withdrawal letter, thinking whether if he should hand it over to the headmaster or tear it. He was already about to tear it when Moka suddenly leapt onto him from behind in a big hug which caused him to tear the withdrawal letter from fright.

"Glad you decided to stay Aono-kun." Miu said from behind.

"WAAAH!" Both Tsukune and Moka screamed in fright as they quickly separated from each other.

"So you are staying huh? Brave kid." Kenichi gave some praise.

"Yeah, just like you when we met!" Miu cheerfully added on.

"Sensei, what kind of species are you? I have never seen anyone so incredibly strong. I said that I was a human to Moka-san in a fit yesterday but I want to know" Tsukune then asked

"Miu and I are both human too." Kenichi replied.

"EEHHHHH!?" Moka and Tsukune yelled together.

"Yes, there are a lot of very strong human fighters in this world, Miu and I are simply two of them."

"Amazing..." Tsukune said in awe.

"Alright, enough about us, get to class before you two are late." Miu said in an almost motherly voice.

"Yes Miu-sensei!" Moka and Tsukune said as they headed for class.

"Looks like it will be a fun two years here." Miu said once they are gone.

**Alright that is the first chapter! After finishing all 583 chapters of Kenichi(SPOILER ALERT), I was disappointed that I did not see a master level Kenichi in action, or his wedding with Miu (With Hayato glaring at him for comedy.), but then I got this idea in my head: Why not write a master level Kenichi yourself.**

**This resulted in this fic, which I declare the unofficial 'sequel' to Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple.**

**Kenichi however, was only IMPLIED to have beaten the elder in canon. I call bullcrap on that and so decided to go with Hayato and Saiga giving the green light for Kenichi to date and marry Miu since they both know the lengths he would go for her.**

**Now to the power classification (based on the Wiki)**

**Kenichi: Advanced Grandmaster (stronger than canon masters bar Hayato)**

**Miu: Advanced Grandmaster (still a better fighter than Kenichi though)**

**Renka: Advanced Grandmaster**

**Saiga and Hayato: Legendary master**

**Ryozanpaku masters: Advanced grandmaster (They still train, and so are still stronger than Kenichi and Miu but not yet at Saiga's level)**

**Takeda, Kisara, Kaname(Freya): Grandmaster**

**Ukita and Shiratori: Master**

**Niijima: Grandmaster (only at mission control and running away, he still can't fight)**

**Yomi disciples: Advanced Grandmaster (they also took over the Ichiei Kyuken with Kajima as the One Shadow)**

**Former Ichiei Kyuken: Advanced Grandmaster (Active ones are Diego Carlo, Alexander Gaidar, Akira Hongo, Ma Sougetsu, Agaard Jum Sai. The others either retired or are killed in fights among each other. The remaining ones are still stronger than the current Ichiei Kyuken)**

**You may see that I use 'Advanced Grandmaster' a lot, because there are too many characters that are really strong at the end of the series and putting them at the 'Grandmaster' level seems insulting to them yet dosen't seem good enough for 'Legendary master'. So this is what I ultimately concluded, the advanced grandmaster is a rather wide classification.**


	2. His first disciple

**2 reviews for the first chapter? Not sure if it is a good start **

**Juan Diego Cornejo****: Sorry, I don't understand what you are saying.**

**Devad: No, worries, Kenichi will train Tsukune.**

**Story start**

"Should I ask?"

Kenichi said to Tsukune as he watches another girl, one with blue hair and large breasts cling to his arm, pressing her assets onto his shoulder while Tsukune have a very flustered expression.

"Oh! Hi Shirahama-sensei~!" The girl cooed as she continues to overtly flirt with Tsukune

'Good grief she reminds me so much of Renka-chan.' Kenichi said in his thoughts.

"Good morning to you too, Kurumu-san" Kenichi replied, remembering her from the documents his senior colleague gave him. "As much as you want to flirt, please get to classroom, Nekonome sensei's class is starting soon."

"Ok~!" Was the girls reply as she left for the school building with Tsukune still cuddling her.

"Woah, calm down playboy!" Kenichi called from a distance but Tsukune made no response, much to the gym teacher's confusion.

'Some kind of mind control?' Pondered Kenichi.

The next time he saw the girl again besides class is when he heard an uproar in the hallway, making out words like 'woah what a beauty!' and 'Dem titties!' he made a beeline to the noise just to see Kurumu in a confrontation with Moka. Kurumu seems to have successfully become the centre of attention.

Kenichi watched as she then made the rather ridiculous declaration of using her charms to make every male student obey her then rant about Moka ruining the whole plan and then declaring that she will steal Tsukune away from her as revenge.

Just then the boy in question showed up and Kurumu clung onto him in front of everyone, causing a squabble between them before Moka ran away crying. While most would see it as a catfight for the sake of a guy as so feel jealousy for the boy, Kenichi noticed that Kurumu looked into Tsukune's eyes before Tsukune said something that make Moka cry, he also looked like he was in a trance.

'Looks like mind control after all.' Kenichi concluded in his head.

Walking down the hallway to find Moka, Kenichi was interrupted by a student flying into him from his right, catching him and setting him down he saw that it was the battered and bruised everything of Komiya Saizou, the same student that almost killed Tsukune a few days ago.

Looking to his right again he saw a very angry Miu with a red face. Already suspecting what the battered student did, his thoughts were confirmed when Saizou said in response.

"Heh…nice soft titties there sensei."

Kenichi, now incensed from the comments threw him back to Miu who said a 'thanks' before rag-dolling the student again with lightning fast blows.

**Scene break**

"You alright?" Kenichi asked Moka who was sitting on the steps to the school dormitory.

"Does Tsukune really think of me like that?"

"You may want to ask him that yourself, besides that girl seems to have used some kind of mind control on him."

"Eh? It's just like what the voice from my rosary said to me."

"The what said to you?"

"The rosary! It said that it was another me and that Tsukune was being manipulated."

"So will you go to help him?"

"Why can't you do it sensei?"

"Kurumu Kurono is also a student here, I cannot simply give so much attention to just Aono Tsukune, it's not fair to the others. Bail him out of danger perhaps, but I can't make much of a case with the little information I have right now."

Moka then stood up with determination on her face.

"Last I saw them, they went to the school infirmary."

Moka immediately took off, five minutes later Kenichi heard a crash nearby and went to investigate, there he saw Kurumu with long fingernails, bat wings and a tail swiping at Tsukune but missed.

Tsukune then tried to remove Moka's rosary but seems to struggle with it before Kurumu swiped at them both, missing again and slicing a fairly large tree down. Moka was pleading for Tsukune's life when Tsukune himself finally removed the rosary.

Kenichi then watches Moka become enveloped in the same purple light as before, transforming into the other Moka who quickly made short work of Kurumu be dodging her claws and then, grab her tail and slam her into the ground, forming a sizable crater on it.

When Kenichi saw that Moka was about to kill the now cowering Kurumu, he nearly stepped in to intervene, but Tsukune did so before him. They had a verbal back and forth but Moka relented in the end. Kurumu was crying in relief.

"Sensei, thank you for your help." Moka suddenly said, turning to Kenichi.

"You saw that?" Kenichi sheepishly asked.

"Eh? What did he do?" Tsukune asked.

"Kenichi sensei diverted the path of the succubus' claws a few times. It was far too fast for me to see more than a flicker, but he darted into the path of the claw swipe and pushed it a few inches aside before darting away into the trees." Moka explained.

"So you did see it."

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" Kurumu and Tsukune both shouted in amazement.

"I had said that I would like to test my strength against you before sensei, but I have to admit that you are far stronger than me right now. So please do keep my other self's blood sucking partner safe."

"Blood sucking partner…"

"Well then he seems to be in the most danger when around you!" Kenichi said while laughing. Moka then placed her rosary back onto her choker, returning to her normal self as she once again collapses into Tsukune's arms.

"Just resting here huh…ok then. Ms Kurumu, please come with me." Kenichi called the succubus who followed him to the teachers' lounge. At least that was their intention until they heard sounds of a vicious beating.

Rushing in, Kenichi and Kurumu saw a few things

One: The students were clinging onto each other in terror, some were even crying.

Two: There were several students being flung at Kenichi whom he quickly catches

Three: Miu was throwing vicious strikes on a student.

"Sensei! Please stop her! Ever since you threw him back to her she has been like this till now!" One of the students cried out. Kurumu was also clinging onto Kenichi's arm as if for protection.

It was only then Kenichi came to the grim realisation that his wife has been angrily beating Komiya Saizou for the past 10 minutes that he was away. That would explain the students being thrown at him, they tried to restrain her from behind and was subject to her instinctive throws.

As he then spent a day's training's worth of energy to restrain his wife, he laments the time that both of them will be spent getting berated.

**Scene break**

A very contrite Kenichi and Miu entered the school grounds, ever since last evening, they were indeed berated by the headmaster for using excessive force on a student, Miu's somewhat justifiable excuse was also shot down in light of the extent of her retaliation and so two months of their pay were docked for Saizou's medical bill.

"But he groped meeeee…" Miu whined at her husband.

"I know dear, I know." Kenichi can only lovingly pat her head.

"EEP!"

"Oh crap it's them!"

"The Shinigami Senseis…"

"Don't go near them!"

Kenichi now has a very strong sense of Déjà vu at seeing the students scatter from them.

"Come to think of it, hasn't it been 18 years since others looked at me like this?"

"Yeah, you defeated that one sports karate user. What was his name again?"

"I think it was Tsukuba? But the real reason is that Niijima spreading those news!" Kenichi ranted as he remembered those days. Miu giggled at his small outburst.

"Haaah…Let's just get the day done and over with, I'm in no mood for any more of this."

Kenichi said as they head to the class for the last day of shadowing lessons, hardly sparing a thought for Aono Tsukune being chased by Moka and Kurumu to the jealousy of the rest of the male students.

**Scene break**

"So many strange clubs…" Kenichi said as he wandered around the hallway now full of members of various clubs due to it being open club day.

All the students are required to join a club, and obviously go home club does not count. Nekonome sensei even did a shameless self-advertisement for the newspaper club as the advisor of said club.

As they wander across the hallway they heard a voice.

"Excuse me Shirahama Kenichi sensei!"

Kenichi turned around saw a boy with light grey hair in a karate gi and he is accompanied by another boy with a bowl-cut and sporting vertical slits at the centre of his eyelids.

"Yes, that would be me." Kenichi replied.

"My name is Miyamoto Haiji, captain of the Karate club. I have heard of your strength and I wish to spar with you." The boy said.

The crowd around them fell silent.

"I see, where would you like it to be held?"

"At the clubroom, please come with me sensei."

"So Kenichi, I would be staying here, I want to see if there is a gymnastics club."

"Understood Miu, and please don't brutalise anyone to that extent again."

With that Kenichi left with Miyamoto to the Karate club room which is a fairly large dojo in there were other Karate club members in the middle of training, Kenichi can see some of them sparring, some breaking concrete slabs and some more practicing their Katas.

"Alright everyone, I bought sensei over." Haiji said as he paused the training.

The other members then proceeded to gather at one side of the dojo, Haiji's companion stepped forward as the referee of the spar.

"Both sides ready?" He asked as Kenichi and Haiji got into their stances as the referee placed his hand between them.

"Ready." Both replied.

"Begin!" The referee sharply raised his hand and Haiji immediately fired a seiken at Kenichi at a distance with Kenichi easily dodging the shockwave that broke a wooden post, right into a left roundhouse kick that Kenichi also dodged as he threw a low kick at Haiji's other leg.

Haiji quickly rolled backwards after getting hit by the leg kick and recovered his posture but Kenichi was already in front of him, throwing a short right to his stomach that doubled him over in pain.

Clearly in no condition to continue, the referee halted the sparring.

"He beat the captain?"

"No way…Captain was one of the strongest in the school…"

"Not without merit." Kenichi cut in. "The form of his Seiken was clearly well practiced, and to use it as a feint to set up a knockout kick was indeed an excellent tactic. Unfortunately, I am much faster than he anticipated."

"Yes, not even Gin had that kind of speed." Haiji said once he recovered from the pain.

"Gin?"

"He is the president of the newspaper club. I have a rivalry with hm."

"It's always good to have a rival, it motivates you to be stronger. Still, you seem to have little experience in facing opponents that fight like humans."

"You saw through it already? Indeed, I only have been fighting monsters, they often turn into their true appearance, so they are usually a large target for my Seiken. So I have to admit that I am not as precise when I fight like a human."

"Is that so? You seem to sell yourself short though, I know that was not even close to your true ability."

"Sensei, I can say the same for you."

"Well, you got me there."

Kenichi replied sheepishly as Haiji approached him again, ignoring the stunned looks form the club members.

"Can you be our club advisor?" He asked.

"I will have to decline, I have not even officially started my job as a teacher, so being your club advisor will be a bit too early for me. But I can still come by to spar with you and your club when I have some free time."

"I see, thank you for your time sensei."

"Likewise, alright let me check your injuries...hmm…heavy bruises…no fractures…ok no internal bleeding but do refrain from strenuous training in the next few days."

"Sensei, I'm way tougher than that, I only need one day."

"If you say so, you know yourself better than me."

Right then, Kenichi saw the very familiar pillar of purple light coming from the school's swimming pool.

"What's happening now? See you later, I have to investigate this." Kenichi said as he flickered out of their sight.

**Scene break**

Tsukune is once again in danger. This time from the president of the swimming club who turned out to be a life draining mermaid monster. He is now watching the current situation in worry. The current situation was the other Moka being released and is also currently in the pool with the mermaids, what seems to be sparks of electricity around her as she seems to be in pain, made even worse by the mermaids splashing water on her as if to further weaken her.

'It's all my fault, I should have considered her feelings before I made this decision…NO! I don't have time to beat myself up! Moka-san needs help!'

With that thought in mind he then swam towards the weakened vampire as fast as he could.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune said as he reached her and held her by the waist.

"Tsukune!?" Moka said, surprised as the boy then start to swim towards the edge of the pool with her in his arms.

"You are not getting away!" The mermaid leader, Tamao Ichinose said as she then swipes Tsukune away with her tail, throwing both him and Moka off balance.

"Hehe! Gotcha again~!" Tamao said as she held onto the boy as Moka tries to regain her balance while taking damage from the water, Tsukune watched as her mouth opened wide to reveal her rows of sharp teeth ready to sink into him again.

Just as she was about to bite him however everyone on the swimming pool area felt an immense pressure, as if an incredible energy from a very powerful being is in the area. Immediately all present were paralysed from terror, their instincts screaming at them to run even though they are unable to move.

Tamao, Tsukune and Moka turned to the source of the energy to see the new gym teacher, Shirahama Kenichi glaring at them, his eyes seem to emit a very strong glow and with the amount of ki he is letting out makes his entire visage very terrifying.

"Release them." Were the man's words.

At that, Tamao regained her senses but still tried one last ditch effort at defiance.

"W-why should I!? If you want us to release them then come in here and get them! Too bad this is our home territory though! Even if you are as strong as the rumours say you still-"

She was cut off when suddenly a huge gust blew past her, splitting the pool's water into two as it splashed onto the poolside, when she reopened her eyes, she saw that the pool was already reduced into a puddle. Looking up she saw Kenichi with his leg lifted above his head as if he just did a high kick.

Then as soon as she saw Kenichi put his leg down onto the floor, he was already a few inches in front of her.

"Release them." Kenichi demanded in a bone-chillingly calm voice.

"Y-yes, sensei." Tamao replied as she and the other mermaids let go of their captives, the ones that can still move quickly picked up the incapacitated and shriveled ones and ran out of the area, leaving only Tsukune, Moka, Kenichi and the other swimming club members.

"Let's go Tsu-"

What Kenichi was about to say was cut off when Moka attacked the swimming club members, sending them flying with hard punches and kicks. Moka then went to the battered Tamao and picked her up by the neck as the club leader pleaded for her life.

"Last time I checked, they did not kill anyone, so I will have to stop you if you intend to end her life." Kenichi said as he held her right fist in place, stopping her from crushing the mermaid's skull.

"Hmph." Moka huffed and dropped the mermaid who quickly scurried away.

"Moka-san!"

Tsukune ran to Moka only for the vampire to slap him in the face, Tsukune held his cheek in confusion.

"Looks like you two have a lot to discuss." Kenichi said

"What is there to discuss? I don't want this kind of men, who never considers anything else besides themselves to be near me."

"Like I said, you two have a lot to discuss."

"No! He hurt the other Moka! He never considered her feelings! Why should there be any discussion!?"

"Well, one reason I can think of is that you and the other you also did not consider Tsukune's feelings when you drank his blood, I saw him looking anaemic in the classroom a few times already but since you two get along well I chose not to say anything."

Moka visibly deflated at Kenichi's rely.

"Second, if you were to cut him off, who will you go to? Do you want the other you to be all alone again? Do you also consider her feelings as well? Unless you intend to be the personality that is on the outside then by all means cut Tsukune out of your life but aren't you all alone again?"

Moka's anger deflated even more as she contemplates his words.

"Third, I saw him try to get you out of the pool before I intervened. If he only cares for himself as you have accused, he would have scrambled out of the pool and ran off by himself while everyone was distracted."

Kenichi stopped himself and looked at Moka, knowing that she got the point he decided to turn around and start to walk away.

"I can tell that you got the point, so I will leave you two alone now. I hope you two can remain close."

With that Kenichi left them. "Now where is Miu…" Remembering that she was looking for the possible gymnastics club he headed for the school gym hall.

"So there is no gymnastics club here? Hmm, then where would Miu be?"

Just in time for Miu to run screaming to him, followed by a group of students in various states of undress with bruises on their faces and arms.

"Miu-sama!"

"Please punish us more!"

It was an awkward and somewhat violent time for a once again annoyed Shirahama Kenichi.

**Scene break**

"Please, please whatever god up there please just give me ONE NORMAL DAY!"

Kenichi pleaded on his knees at the start of the next day in the woods near the campus with Miu awkwardly laughing beside him. After a very awkward experience of subduing horny masochistic students yesterday and hearing their groaning he is officially grossed out and frustrated.

At least some good news is that Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu joined the newspaper club, which seems to at least be benign considering that the club advisor is Nekonome sensei.

However, Kenichi knew by instinct that the hopes of a normal day will soon be dashed when he saw Kurumu and Moka storm out of the clubroom with red faces and angry expressions. He saw those expressions often when Ma Kensei was on his usual antics regarding Miu and Shigure.

Kenichi and Miu entered the clubroom and scanned the area…half placed banner, tall stools for a height boost, streamers thrown to the ground, a rather good-looking boy laughing and Tsukune with two handprints on his cheeks.

The couple can make a pretty solid conclusion, either Tsukune peeped at the girls' underwear while they were standing on the stools to place the banner and got caught red handed…or it is the other boy who peeped but it was Tsukune who took the blame.

Yet with no conclusive evidence they chose not to make baseless accusations and so Kenichi tried another tactic.

"Hello there, are you a friend of Tsukune?" Kenichi asked.

"Oh, good afternoon Shirahama Kenichi sensei, my name is Morioka Ginei, or Gin for short. I am the president of the newspaper club." The boy, Gin replied.

"I see, nice to meet you too. Now let's get to the point, what happened here?"

"Oh, Aono-kun here looked at the girls' panties while they were putting up the banner up there."

"WHAT!? I DID NOT! YOU DID! AND THEN YOU BLAMED IT ON ME!" Tsukune exploded.

"Wait, why would they be the ones to put the banner up there? Who instructed them?" Miu asked. Gin immediately started to get nervous.

"T-they volunteered!" Gin stuttered in his reply.

"YOU LIED AGAIN! YOU TOLD THEM TO!" Tsukune again exploded.

"Morioka-kun, you are getting suspicious here. I suggest you tell the truth." Kenichi said with an expressionless face.

"I did." Gin said with a sigh, Kenichi can already see the foot placement is of a person who is ready to make a break for the nearest exit.

"Well, what's done is done, Tsukune, I suggest you go find the girls and explain yourself." Kenichi said, Tsukune immediately made a beeline for the exit with Miu going after him.

"So, you are Gin huh? Do you know a Miyamoto Haiji?"

"Eh? You met that guy?"

"Indeed, he approached me and said that you and he share a rivalry."

"I wouldn't say rivalry, but last year we do fight a lot, but sometimes we also fight alongside each other."

"Really? Against who?"

"Well we had a lot more enemies back then, usually from seniors that want to pick on the juniors."

"Well must be rough."

"Yeah…But sensei, how did you know him?"

"He approached me yesterday requesting me to spar with him."

"Eh!? Spar!? So that's why he suddenly showed up looking like he is in pain…But to beat him so convincingly…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Sensei, I will explain myself in a later time, but for now can we simply just pretend that you never met me?"

"Come on now, why so cryptic? Hiding something from sensei?"

"In a way…"

"Fine, I will go along for now, however if this causes harm to other students I can and will put a stop to it."

"Thank you, sensei, I can give you a hint though, it concerns why before the new members, I'm the only member of the newspaper club."

"Alright, see ya, I have to go to the teacher's lounge now."

**Scene break**

The next day seemed normal to Kenichi, he conducted and led gym class for the first time which caused many of the boys to throw up and others to collapse. Causing the infirmary to be packed with students suffering exhaustion. Needless to say the school doctor was not pleased about her sudden workload.

Miu also taught her first science class, though she suspects that the boys and girls are too mesmerised by her to really pay attention. She tried to test it by asking questions and to her surprise many of them answered correctly, she saw their subtle fist-pumps though as if they successfully impressed her.

The seemingly normal day came to a halt when Kenichi saw Tsukune, beaten up, bound by ropes and surrounded by a mob of angry girls.

"What happened here this time?" He asked as he palmed his face.

"We caught this peeping tom! He actually peeped at us from the locker room window!" One of the girls replied.

"I see, I will take it from here. Everyone please proceed with your day."

After the girls left, Kenichi then untied the boy.

"Alright, anything to say to yourself this time?"

"Gin-sempai told me to look up the window, so I did. I did not know that it was the girl's locker room!"

"You did not know, I can accept that, but you still looked at his instruction even though he duped you once? I doubt you have any defense for that. You could have just walked away."

"But he told me to!"

"Again, he may have told you to, but you listened despite knowing that he is very suspicious. You should have just left or not even follow him to begin with."

Tsukune had nothing to say for himself after that.

"Well, come with me, we are going through the proper procedures."

The two then left for the headmaster's study.

…

Kenichi stayed in campus for the day while Miu returned to the dojo, he stayed near one of the windows of the teacher's lounge that oversee the whole school building.

"Kyaa!"

Kenichi heard the scream and deduced that it came from the rooftop, rushing there he saw the other Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune facing a large bipedal wolf.

"Sensei!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Well, this is new. So what are we dealing with here?" Kenichi asked.

"That is Gin-sempai!"

"Well Gin, is this why you wanted me to pretend we never met?"

"Sensei huh? Well this is partly the reason, I do adore pretty girls, even more if they are strong like this vampire girl. So I will beat her and make her my girl!"

The wolf proclaimed as he charged towards Moka, who then threw a knife hand at him.

"Goodness where are you hitting? I'm over here!" Gin said as he stood on the roof's fencing.

"Huh? When did he get there!?" Moka said in surprise.

"Ha! Vampires do specialise in strength, but us werewolves specialise in speed!" Gin said as he zipped around the roof in very high speed.

"Not just that, it is now a full moon! My speed is even greater because of it! On a full moon a werewolf is unbeatable." Gin declared as he aimed a claw strike on Moka's back.

"I would like to dispute that Morioka-kun." Kenichi said as he caught the claw strike with his index finger.

"Wha- how did you?"

"I can keep up with you in speed." Kenichi said with a grin.

"Incredible, there is someone- OH CRAP!" Gin said before he cut himself off to dodge a kick by Moka.

"Sensei, let me take him on." Moka said as she stood in front of Kenichi.

"You sure you want to?"

"Yes, I have an honour as a vampire to defend."

"Suit yourself, I will intervene either you are too injured or call for my help." Kenichi said as he stepped back.

"Oh~! Thank you sensei~!" Gin said playfully as he quickly closed the distance and landed a strike on Moka from the left.

"Ngh!"

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Gin said as he landed another blow on Moka, ripping off her right sleeve.

"Guh!"

"Sensei! Please help her!" Tsukune cried.

"No! I will fight hi-ugh!" Moka said in response before Gin cut her off with a strike to her left again that sent her to the ground. As she try to get up however…

"Ooh! Soft!" Gin said as he successfully copped a feel of Moka's bottom.

"Y-you!" Moka screamed in outrage as she thrust her right leg outward, catching Gin on his guard as he leapt back but it still sent him across the roof.

"Whew, that kind of power…Good thing I leapt back to reduce the damage."

"You bastard…" Moka growled at the wolf who then flickered out of sight, Moka turned and threw a back-hook kick to her left but was suddenly swept off her supporting leg, sending her to the floor again.

"That was close, nearly ran into it." Gin said as he appeared in front of Moka just as she got up and threw a kick of his own. It landed on Moka's high guard but still sent her stumbling. Taking advantage of it Gin once again swept her off her feet and elbow dropped her onto the ground.

"Guh!" Moka groaned as she hit the floor, the impact knocking the air out of her.

"Pretty good usage of basic tactics, keeping her off balance so that her striking becomes sloppy and lacking power." Kenichi critiqued.

"Sensei! Is this really the time to talk about this!?" Tsukune said in panic.

"She still have not yet given up."

"Who cares!? She is in danger!" Kurumu cried out.

"Not exactly, she is getting used to his speed." Kenichi said as he watches Moka now lean to her left to dodge a swipe from Gin and threw a kick at him, missing but cutting off his sequence of attack and forcing him to retreat.

Moka, once again timing Gin's movement finally landed her first roundhouse kick to Gin's head, however Gin rolled with the hit to reduce the damage before throwing a kick of his own, launching Moka into the wall.

"Sad to see such a fine woman go, but you are getting too dangerous now!" Gin said as he sent his claws flying towards Moka who still have not recovered. Tsukune and Kurumu looked away, unable to bear the sight of Moka dying in front of them…

"She will be staying here." Kenichi rebutted, once again stopping his claw swipe with his finger before sending him across the roof with a backfist.

"So, now sensei will be stepping in?" Gin said as he got back up.

"Yes, but don't worry, I still would like to know your reason for this whole charade so you will live, even if you were to suffer a bit."

"Fine, then let's go all out!" Gin yelled as he quickly passed Kenichi from front to back, just then Kenichi's hands seem to flicker out of existence as many small explosions rang out near Kenichi.

Kenichi and Gin both disappeared before reappearing near Tsukune, with a loud thud as Kenichi's fist dug into Gin's right side. Gin doubled over in pain as Kenichi then threw a right hook, sending him right next to a fully recovered and very angry Moka.

"YOU…."

Moka growled as she then landed kick after kick onto Gin.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Who screamed in pain as he felt the wrath of an angry vampire.

"Well, I hope she will be willing to show some mercy." Kenichi said flatly as Moka relished her chance at vengeance.

**Scene break **

"Breaking news! Breaking news!"

It was not a very good start for the newspaper club as their first published article was about exposing their own club president's perverted antics, resulting a bandaged werewolf being chased around the school be a group of angry girls.

"Well he got what he deserved…" Moka said with a huff.

"Even so, this is the first time I saw someone able to take so many of Moka-san's kicks." Tsukune said as he watched the wolf continue to run from the mob.

At the clubroom, Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were simply relaxing before in comes Kenichi and Miu.

"Haaah finally a normal day for once…or as normal as it can get here." Kenichi said as he watched Gin come in looking even more dishevelled. Tsukune and the girls quickly went on edge, Miu also went close to Kenichi while maintaining a cautious eye on the wolf.

"Alright let's save the awkwardness and get to the point, you said that what happened last night was part of the reason for me to pretend we never met, what is the other part?"

"Ah yes, that. Everyone please gather, and stop being so apprehensive." Gin said in a rare moment of seriousness. Everyone, slightly taken aback, followed his instructions and gathered.

"The other reason is due to the newspaper club's history." Gin started. "I joined this club about a year ago where there were a lot more members because back then due to being a go home early club. But ultimately stayed and took club activities seriously due to the former club president's persuasion. When she left, however I learnt that this club has enemies, they are the Public Safety Commission."

"Public Safety Commission? Why would this club be their enemy?" Tsukune asked.

"This is due to the leader of that group, who abuses his power as leader of that group and being a very powerful youkai himself and oppressed the students. However, the newspaper club back then bought many of their activities to light and so we became enemies. We are safe back then due to the club leader being the strongest youkai to even enter youkai academy, they simply had no way of retaliating without severe losses so they limited themselves to idle threats."

"I guess those threats did not stay idle?" Kenichi said as Gin took a breath.

"Indeed, after the club president left and I took over, we lost our most powerful line of defense and so those bastards took revenge for all the times we exposed them. Harassment, lynching, property damage, even outright imprisonment was done, this went on and on until the members left and I am the only one remaining."

"Okay, so this Public Safety Commission is bad news, but how does this lead to the events last night?" Kurumu asked, now curious.

"Weeeelllll…I like pretty girls!" Gin replied with a goofy grin, causing everyone to face fault to the ground.

"On a more serious note, I wish to test your strength. By joining this club, they are your enemy, if you wish to stay then they will come for you. So, this was my plan, by doing what I did, the result will be either, one: you beat me down but stay, this way this newspaper club can fight back. Two: You beat me down and leave, by that at least I know you can fend for yourselves. Three: You leave the club and the Public Safety Commission leave you alone."

"Wow, soooo heroic…" Kurumu said flatly.

"She does have a point there, Morioka-kun. Considering our first impression of you, we truly do not have any reason to trust you."

"I understand, but this is no longer about me, what are your final decisions?"

"Gin-kun, who is the leader of the Public Safety Commission?" Miu asked after everyone stayed silent in contemplation.

"His name is Kuyou, a third year."

"Any more information about him?"

"All I know is that the Public Safety Commission has its top four enforcers called the 4 Kings, they are the best fighters with Kuyou being at the top. You can tell them apart from the black uniform and longcoats."

Right at the time the door was flung open and there were a group of about 30 students, led by a red haired girl and a bespectacled boy.

"Giiinnnn-chaaan! Heard you got beat up!" The bespectacled boy spoke in a playful yet mocking tone.

"I guess these are the Public Safety Commission?" Kenichi asked Gin as the others stood up in alarm.

"Yes, I don't know the boy's name, but the girl is called Deshiko Deshi, they are two of the 4 kings. Why are they here though?"

"Ohhhh! The new senseis are here too! Not sure why you all joined this club of all clubs, but now its back to paying tribute now! So I better see those wallets out here!" The boy said as he swiped the banner down.

"Huh? Why should we pay you anything?" Kenichi asked in anger, but then a wallet flew at the boy's feet, Kenichi turned around and saw Gin with his hand extended.

"Here's the tribute, take it and go." Gin said, barely masking his anger.

The boy picked the wallet up and examined its contents.

"Hmm, what? Only 30000 yen? That is not even close to the quota!" The boy exclaimed.

"That's all we got, now just take it and leave." Gin replied.

"Oi oi, first you don't meet the quota and now you give me orders? Guess you are not beaten enough, then! Well boys, you know what to do."

With a chorus of snickering, the rest of the group then went in and surrounded Gin who grimaced and got into a stance while Kenichi and Miu quickly moved Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu out of the area

The fight lasted about 20 seconds with much of the furniture broken. But it is clear the Gin was still severely weakened by the injuries he sustained, so even though he made short work of the attackers he was already bleeding from reopened wounds and exacerbated fractures as well as being out of breath.

"My my, you can still fight to this extent, but it looks like you are finally done." The boy said mockingly while clapping. The girl beside him then thrust her staff at his stomach knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the floor coughing.

"He may be done, but there is still us senseis." Kenichi said as Miu carried Gin to the side.

"So what? We are two of the top enforcers of the Public Safety Commission!" The boy said as he reared his hand back to punch Kenichi only for Kenichi's lightning fast jab to catch him on the chin, sending him stumbling. The girl, Deshi then swung her staff at Kenichi's head but Kenichi broke it with a kick that is too fast for her to see.

"Leave while I am still merciful." Kenichi growled at the two.

"Fine, but don't think this is the end, we destroyed the previous newspaper club and we can do it again." The two then left with the rest of the group who stood up shakily and ran out of there.

"Thank you, sensei." Gin said as Miu tends to his wounds.

"Hey, sorry for doubting you like that." Kurumu said from the side.

"No worries, however it has begun, now that sensei and I fended them off. They will come back with a vengeance. Sorry to say you cannot leave this club now, they will hunt you down individually otherwise." Gin said as he salvaged what is left of the clubroom furniture.

"Um, sensei!" Tsukune said to Kenichi.

"Yes Aono-kun?"

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

Kenichi blinked. 'This feels so familiar.' He thought.

"Why do you want me to train you?"

"Well, we made powerful enemies and I have to say that I am the weak link. But I cannot stay weak! Not when my friends are targeted!"

Miu then playfully elbowed her husband in the side. "Hehe, he is just like you back when we first met." She teased.

"Indeed, but still am I to put him through what my masters put me through?" Kenichi said, a bit unwilling to treat the boy the same way he was treated.

"Aono-kun, you need to know that the path to being strong is not easy. Kenichi here is a living example of that, I was around while he was being trained and I can say till this day I am very surprised that he is even alive with the type of things he was put through."

Her words made Kenichi shiver, as if remembering a traumatic memory. Causing Gin and the others to have a large comical drop of sweat, especially Tsukune who wanted to be trained, but he steeled himself.

"Miu-sensei, thank you for the warning, but I still want Kenichi-sensei to teach me. I don't think I have any other alternative considering our situation right now."

Miu simply gave an aside glance to Kenichi who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, Tsukune I will first need to build you up physically before teaching you any fighting techniques." Kenichi said as Miu then turned to the others.

"What about the three of you?" Miu asked.

"I think I'll need to train as well, it has been a while since they attacked and my skills have rusted a bit since then." Gin said in response.

"U-um usually the other me does the fighting…eh? Uhhh she just said that she also want to train as well…Uwaaah she is really upset about losing to Gin sempai last night." Moka replied before the other Moka cut her off with her tantrum from the cross.

"Well, I don't know, I can just charm them into not attacking me." Kurumu said casually.

"I see, then Gin-kun, Moka-chan, you two will be sparring with me while Kenichi will train Aono-kun one on one."

"We will be starting tomorrow, so unless there are any more issues let's call it a day."

Kenichi said as they left the clubroom.

**Well this is the end of the second chapter. **

**So it is clear that there are deviations from the canon storyline, I simply find it unnecessary to add the mini arcs like the Nagare Kano and Kurumu one and instead go into the training and the humour that comes with it.**

**So yes, Tsukune, Moka and the others will be pretty strong quickly.**

**Now for pairings, Tsukune will be with the same harem as canon. Kenichi stays loyal to Miu, considering that if he were to have another girl he will be facing the wrath of the Invincible Superman as well as his son on top of a very angry wife that is a good reason to not have a harem.**


	3. New friend? Paranoia?

**To the guest reviewer, if you are referring to Kenichi then I have bad news. He will ONLY be with Miu, no harem for him. He is 35 years old, married to the woman he loves, and it will stay that way.**

**And now story start!**

The next day came quickly for Aono Tsukune, it was another start for him, training under a very powerful martial artist that despite being human shows physical feats that is close to being a deity. This gave him some rather conflicted feelings. On one hand he knows that he is in good hands considering the superhuman feats his sensei has pulled off, but on the other hand he also knows that to get there will be a very tough road ahead.

He arrived at the woods after class, wearing his tracksuit to begin his first day of training. Beside him was Gin who seem to have fully recovered as well as Moka and Kurumu, all still wearing their uniforms. Moka was already in her unsealed form as Tsukune took the rosary at her request.

They were in the middle of warming up when Kenichi and Miu arrived.

"Alright Tsukune, you come with me. The rest of you on the other hand, please go with Miu." Kenichi instructed, then Miu went to one side of the woods with Gin and Moka, Kurumu following them while Kenichi led Tsukune to an area that has several improvised wooden training equipment.

Tsukune looked at the equipment, wooden blocks from cut trees in various sizes, rope, curved wooden spikes as well as several large boulders that are about as wide as he is tall.

"So Tsukune, before I can teach you any techniques, I need to build up your strength. No point in teaching you techniques that you cannot execute properly."

"I understand sensei."

"So, this will be your start, I will be doing something similar with you as well."

And so Tsukune began the first of many horrors of training by Kenichi. Immediately Tsukune realised what he was going into, with his current position of a half squat while holding two small yet heavy wooden blocks outward with palms facing down, it was not difficult to figure out that he will be in for a very rough time.

"Sensei…how much longer must I hold this?" Tsukune asked in pain.

"Not a bad start, maintaining this for 10 minutes. You have much better strength in your legs, hips and arms than I anticipated." Kenichi said while in the same position as Tsukune, except that he balanced a boulder on top of his head and held two smaller boulders.

"Gwaaaaagh!" Tsukune grunted as he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Can't feel my legs…can't feel my arms…" Tsukune groaned from the floor.

"Already? We just started!" Kenichi said while still in position.

"Eh?" Tsukune looked shocked at the reply as Kenichi then set down his weights and tied a rope to a large boulder and a large wooden block each.

"Alright, get up time to resume your training." Kenichi ordered, Tsukune then got up and Kenichi tied the other end of the rope attached to the wooden block to his waist.

"Am I walk-"

"NO!" Kenichi roared while comically looking like his head became 20 times larger complete with glowing eyes, scaring Tsukune stiff. He then regained his normal proportions. "You will be running." Kenichi continued as he then tied the other end of the rope attached to the boulder to his own.

"You must be in front of me!" Kenichi instructed as they took off.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Tsukune cried in pain as Kenichi kept flogging him with a spare piece of rope when he is falling behind, which is to say all the time.

"I SAID STAY IN FRONT OF ME!" Kenichi bellowed.

"THIS IS TORTURE!"

"WRONG! THIS IS TRAINING!"

"MERCYYYYY!"

"NONE!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

And so, they continued until evening.

**Scene break**

Moka and Gin are panting while covered in bruises, it has been a few hours of sparring with Miu sensei and are feeling the pain and fatigue. They had severely underestimated Miu's skills and especially her agility. She seem to be able to escape any tactic they tried and counter with incredible speed, maintain her balance even while using all those acrobatics moves. While Kenichi is stronger, she is definitely superior in diversity of her attacks, which always came from angles that they cannot see.

This resulted in them getting a one sided beating despite being a 2 vs 1 scenario as Miu was simply too fast and skilled for either of them to catch up.

"Haah…haah…what a lady…"

"I have never met anyone of such skill… not even among my own family." Moka said in amazement.

"Thank you for the praises!" Miu chirped.

Gin used the split second opening to charge full speed at Miu, hands forward as if to grab her inappropriately. Miu, by reflex from Ma Kensei's many antics jumped over the wolf and stomped down on his head, sending him head first into the earth before dodging a kick from Moka by performing a low leg sweep, sending her tumbling down.

Moka however was not done, catching herself mid fall she thrust both her legs at Miu's knees. However once again she simply pivoted away to Moka's left side in an instant and choke-slammed her onto the floor.

"Ku…uaah…" Moka choked, only to get the wind knocked out of her again by a kick to the stomach by Miu.

Gin, seeing an opening charged at Miu from behind, however he suddenly threw his upper body to the right, avoiding Miu's kick and using the centrifugal force to throw a back hook kick at Miu's head while she is still on one leg. The kick simply passed through Miu who moved so fast he kicked an afterimage.

"Nice try."

Was all Gin heard as Miu kicked his legs from under him and then threw an axe kick to his stomach, driving him to the ground again.

"Gwaaah!" Gin yelled in pain before Miu knocked him unconscious with a kick to the head.

"So Moka-chan, do you still want to continue?"

Moka said nothing but inched closer to Miu while still in her stance. Miu, seeing this also got into her stance and right when Moka was in the middle of inching forward shot forward with a straight right. Moka however anticipated it and moved her head to the left while throwing a counter roundhouse kick at Miu.

Miu, not to be outdone, moved her head under the kick and used the momentum of her right to perform a doumawashi which landed clean on Moka's head, knocking her unconscious as well.

"This is the 8th time they have both been knocked out…I wonder how Kenichi and Aono-kun are doing?"

At the side, Kurumu watched in amazement, seeing two of the most powerful classes of youkai lose in such a one sided way.

**Scene break**

It was the end of the first day and the trainees gathered back at their original area, two of them with bruises and cuts, one of them seem to be outright brutalised. Of course that would be Tsukune, who sports a torn uniform, what seem to be welts and bruises all over his body and needing to be outright carried by his trainer to the meeting area.

Needless to say Moka, Kurumu and Gin were dumbfounded.

"What did you do to him?" Gin asked, somewhat afraid to know the answer.

"Training?"

"Training!? That looks more like torture!"

"He will need it, I do not have the luxury of slowly building him up considering who we are up against."

Just then Tsukune got off Kenichi and crawled to Moka.

"Moka-san, please help me." Tsukune pleaded while clinging onto Moka's leg, the vampire letting him do that out of sheer sympathy.

"Aono-kun." Miu said to the boy, who then looked at her with tearful pleading eyes.

"Kenichi also went through this! So I know you will be fine!" Miu said cheerfully, as if she is oblivious to his current state.

"I WON'T BE FINE! I'LL DIE BEFORE THE PUBLIC SAFETY COMMISSION HUNT ME DOWN!" Tsukune shouted back in response.

"Well, so you have enough strength to shout after all that? Looks like you will be fine after all!" Kenichi said in response. Tsukune's only response is to cry a river.

"Uuuu…"

Moka, clearly at a loss of what to do, simply watched as the boy that her other self like to be with drench her leg with tears.

"Alright, time to retire for the day. We will be resuming tomorrow."

"HUH!?" All three trainees shouted in unison.

"Sorry, but you are training everyday. According to Gin here you will need to be as prepared as you can be to fight."

"But sensei, Tsukune clearly can't go on!" Kurumu cried while holding Tsukune's head in her bosom.

"Well, I suppose you are giving him quite the comfort in what you are doing right now." Kenichi said while laughing.

WHAM!

Only to get clocked in the face by his angry wife.

"Kenichi! Stop acting like Ma-san!" Miu yelled at him.

"Hahaha, yes, honey." Kenichi replied while patting her head.

"Wait, honey?" Gin said, incredulous.

"Yes, Morioka-kun. Kenichi here is my husband."

Gin clearly paled at that, Kenichi then suddenly shot to mere inches from his face.

"So, I ask that you do not make any advances at my wife."

"Y-yes sensei."

Kenichi then dismissed the trainees and they all left for the dorms.

**Scene break**

"Haaah…" Tsukune sighed in relaxation under the warm shower, feeling the water wash off the sweat and dirt as well as soothe his bruised body.

As he was enjoying the soothing feel of the shower, the door opened and there was Kenichi himself, naked except with a towel around him. Tsukune then saw the scars on Kenichi's body, a testament to the things he has experienced.

"Hi there, Tsukune. I hope you are doing well." Kenichi said to his trainee.

"Sensei? You live here now?"

"Yes I do, Miu and I finally got our room in the dorm as it's rather troublesome to board the bus everyday. Besides, now there is another reason to live here, last thing I need is you three getting attacked while we are not around."

"Thank you, sensei." Tsukune replied as he looked at Kenichi's scars.

"What do you think about today's training?"

"Horrible."

"Appropriate word, I also thought like that back when I was a trainee."

"But still, can I really become strong from your training?"

"If you were to stick to the program then yes you can be strong. But you also need a reason to become strong."

"Reason to become strong…"

"Whatever it is, whether protecting your two girlfriends…" Kenichi said while chuckling at Tsukune blushing "Or fighting the Public Safety Commission, it would be good that you have something to motivate you to become strong."

Tsukune seems to ponder about what his teacher said.

"Let's change the subject, what do you think of the two girls."

"Eh? Moka-san and Kurumu-san? Well…Moka-san is a very sweet girl, and her other side is strong but aloof. Kurumu-san seem to be really clingy…"

"Well, do you treasure your time with them? As of right now, are you willing to save them if their life depends on you?"

"I…I don't know."

"It's okay, you are not expected to know now, not when you are barely 17. What do you think about this academy?"

"A complete culture shock."

"Same here. And this is from someone who have fought life and death battles for the past 18 years."

"Life and death battles?" Tsukune asked, now worried about his possible future now that he is involved with such a person.

"Indeed, it started mild, facing school bullies, then gangsters, then somehow it escalated to a worldwide organisation composed of martial artists that want to start a world war." Kenichi went on as the colour started to drain from Tsukune's face. "Afterwards I kept travelling, getting involved in bodyguard duty, thwarting assassinations, hostage rescues, even taking down crime organisations and the like." Kenichi continued as Tsukune went sheet white.

"Oops, looks like I scared you too much. But yes, this was my life before I came here."

"I-I don't want that kind of life." Tsukune replied.

"As someone who went through it, I also hope that you will not get this kind of life…Alright, let's not be in the shower too long."

They then finished washing and left for their rooms.

**Scene break **

Moka sighed in relief as she lowered herself into the warm and herb-purified water. Although she reapplied her rosary, her current form still experienced the exhaustion and pain inflicted by her sensei. It was genuinely a humbling, yet refreshing experience for both of them, they both thought that in this academy, they would be relatively unchallenged considering that they are part of a family of very powerful vampires. Hence the reality that not only they are not at the top of the pecking order here and not just that, being on the losing end of a fight from two different people, one a human nonetheless outright shattered any sense of her perceived supremacy.

'**Well, we can always regain that supremacy**.' The other Moka said from within the seal.

'Even, so are we going to endure this again tomorrow? It hurts so muuuuch!' The current Moka whined to her other self.

'**I know, this is not pleasant. Yet I cannot simply live with the fact that I am inferior to a human! She is strong, so is Kenichi-sensei. But if they can reach such heights by training, how much greater can we be if we apply such training to ourselves? As much as it hurts right now it will be worth it. Besides, I think you should also get some training too. I don't think Tsukune can always release me from that seal every time, they will notice the pattern.**'

'Eh!? No way!'

'**Well, I cannot force you. I hope you know what is the best for the both of us, and Tsukune as well if you really do feel that way about him.**'

As the two Mokas go back and forth, the door opened and there was Kurumu, in all her bare glory. Moka watched as she washes herself and then step into the bath water.

"Hi there Moka!" She said cheerfully.

"Kurono-san…"

"Eh? Why are you so tense?" Kurumu asked, then he saw the angle of Moka's sight as well as using her arms to cover her chest and could not resist the smug grin forming on her face.

"Whew! This water really soothes my back!" Kurumu said as she stretched backwards, knowing that her generous bosom will be on display for her inferior rival for Tsukune.

"Uuuuuu…" Moka simply whined.

"Hahaha! Come on Moka-chan! I'm the one who wants to whine! Despite these two beauties he still focuses more on you. I won't give up though, I still think that he is my destined one and I plan to make it a reality."

"With your charm powers?" Moka deadpanned.

"No, I won't use that anymore, at least not on him."

"That's good, you won't make it a reality then."

"You think so? I can simply go closer to Tsukune during training while you are stuck with that pervert wolf! I'm sure my chest and embrace will be a gift from the heavens to him after a long day of training with sensei."

"Wha!? You wouldn't dare!" Moka said, annoyed.

"Why not? You are with him during classes and meals!" Kurumu retorted.

"I won't let you drain his energy!" Moka almost yelled.

"Excuse me!? Miss 'let me drink your blood~!' is telling me that?"

"So-so what, with him like that I can't drink his blood anyway!"

"What reasoning is that!? So you are telling me, if not for the Public Safety Commission you will continue to drink his blood while telling me not to drain his energy? Are you even listening to yourself?"

As they bicker away, the door opened again and there was Miu Furinji, also in the nude.

"Oh! Hello there Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan!" Miu chirped as she went to wash herself.

Both vampire and succubus looked at their sensei, particularly at her face, chest, waist and hips. A second later they went silent while trying to immerse as much of themselves into the bath water.

"How can a human surpass me like that!?" Kurumu said to herself.

"Kurono-san, we can't match up to herrrr…" Miu whined as they both suddenly feel inadequate.

"I know Moka-chan, I know." Kurumu replied as they tearfully embraced each other as Miu continue to wash herself.

**Scene break**

Gin was sitting on a tombstone in the woods near campus when Haiji appeared, in his karate gi as always.

"So, heard what happened to you." Haiji said as Gin looked at him.

"There are no girls that fit you in the new members so don't get your hopes up." Gin said while chuckling.

"Really, I came here to show some concern and you talk about my taste?" Haiji deadpanned as Gin start to outright laugh.

"Okay, okay, chill…Yes, looks like my war with them is starting again."

"Yeah, do you think Kenichi-sensei can prepare you for him?"

"It's not about if he can or not, and I know that you are aware of it."

"Indeed, they are thoroughly detested by the students. We all hate them, but Kuyou, that guy…"

"So you will help us?" Gin asked.

"That's a rather tall order buddy, we are generally able to keep them at bay but helping you will get our club in trouble too."

"Chicken."

"You can say that when you have nothing to lose, unlike me."

"Fair enough." Gin said, then bowed to Haiji. "Yet I still ask that you help us, Kuyou's injustice has been going for far, far too long."

"I'll need to think about it. I may be willing, but I still have my karate club members to consider. Can't just disregard how they feel."

"Sure, yet my hope has never been higher than before. Kenichi sensei and Miu sensei, both are incredibly strong. From what I can tell, only Kuyou can match them."

"Really? They are that good huh, still, such hopes have come and gone. I cannot just decide on a mere hope."

"I think we will have encounters with them soon. You can make a decision then."

"If you say so."

"Yes, so for now, let's just enjoy the peace we have. Things will soon change."

**Scene break**

The next day, Kenichi was conducting gym class under the supervision of his senior Okuto, he had the students warmed up before their gym activity, which was dodgeball. The session went normally, with the exceptions of some of the more brash students showing off their throwing or dodging abilities and making a nuisance before Kenichi himself defuses the situation.

Looking at Tsukune, he was wearing a surprised expression on his face as he dashed across the area to evade the balls thrown at him. Kenichi smiled as he saw that his first disciple noticed the improvement in athletic ability.

Then he frowned as he sensed the hostility nearby, looking around, he saw the distinct black uniforms of the Public Safety Commission from the building window and the nearby trees, clearly setting their sights on him. A quick count shows that there are about 5 in number, so likely it is a spy unit.

'Hmm, if only I have more time to train Tsukune…' Kenichi pondered as the class went on.

Fortunately the day ended with no action from the Public Safety Commission, as everyone proceeded to the usual training grounds Tsukune spoke up.

"Sensei, I seem to run a lot faster today."

"That is excellent Tsukune." Kenichi replied as they split up to the groups that follow Miu and himself.

**Scene break**

Tsukune laid on the floor, panting and thoroughly exhausted, again sporting many bruises on himself. His trainer, Kenichi on the other hand is currently doing 2-finger handstand push ups while balancing a large boulder on his feet.

"2498, 2499, 2500!" Kenichi ended the reps before switching to his other hand for his other set.

"Sensei…Is it just me or is today much worse than yesterday?"

"Today is much worse, Tsukune. The Public Safety Commission was spying on me and possibly on you as well, I cannot afford to go easy. 951, 952…"

"Seriously!? You may kill me earlier than them!"

"Well, we can end the training and then you can be protected by Moka and us."

"That sounds like a good idea considering what you put me through." Tsukune deadpanned.

"Well, I can't train you against your will, so why don't you calm down first and then make a final decision."

"Just a spiteful joke sensei, I cannot expect everyone else to save me and save the day forever."

"Glad you know it! Now then…" Kenichi said as his eyes glow menacingly, once again terrifying Tsukune who now regret his earlier declaration. "Let's start the second part.

Much shouting and cries of pain and mercy ensued.

On Miu's side, it was a similar situation, Moka and Gin struggling just to keep up with Miu who is still landing strikes whenever and wherever while gracefully evading return fire. The only consolation is that they notice that their reflexes and timing have improved, now being able to read some of Miu's movements and even dodge and counter some of the strikes even if they ultimately missed.

"Hupp!" Miu grunted as she landed a combination on Moka's face and stomach before spinning away from a charge from Gin, causing him to crash into Moka in a heap. They untangle from each other before Moka suddenly grabbed Gin and threw him like a missile at Miu.

"Really?" Miu deadpanned as she sidestepped the wolf, only to quickly bend backwards as Gin suddenly caught himself by planning his arms on the ground and kick at her from that handstand. Moka, not missing this chance closed the distance as fast as she could and threw a haymaker at Miu's exposed stomach.

Miu however was not so easily out-manuvered however as she moved the trajectory of the punch away with her right foot, which is right in front of Moka's face, causing Moka to crash right into a kick which launched her into the trees.

Miu quickly flipped away from Gin's second kick before catching his follow up punch, using his forward momentum to shoulder throw him several dozen feet across the area.

"All done?" Miu asked as they stumbled back in front of her.

Moka now sport a swollen cheek, cuts on the lip, several bruises on the forehead while Gin now have a black eye, bloody nose and several cuts on his face.

"Damn, again I could not catch you."

"You two improved though, to think that you can work together." Miu replied, praising the two.

"Don't get your hopes up wolf." Moka deadpanned.

"Buuuu…." Gin pouted.

"Alright, that would be all for today. By the way, Kenichi and I noticed some of the Public Safety Commission spying on us. Did you notice them?" Miu asked.

"I did, some of them walked past me and grinned, I knew that they are planning something but not what." Gin replied, looking worried.

"Even so, do you think you can handle them, at least until we show up?" Miu asked again.

"With the exception of Kuyou, I can pretty much take care of myself if I were to fight them."

"So the main problem is this Kuyou…We need to formulate a plan then if he ever show up when we are not around."

"True, the sooner he is out of the picture the better."

Right then, Kenichi arrived with a battered Tsukune in his arms. At the same time, Kurumu also joined them, looking as if something disappointing happened.

"Ah, Kurono-san, where have you been?" Kenichi asked.

"I tried to get some information from the Public Safety Commission."

"Eh? Kurumu-san why did you do something so dangerous?" Tsukune asked, worried about her safety.

"I feel out of place here! Since I chose not to train I might as well make myself useful in another way!"

"Come to think of it, how did you get here unscathed if you did that?" Miu asked, curious.

"I'm a succubus, all I need to do is to charm them to get some information." Kurumu replied.

"Is that so? Then what information did you get?" Kenichi asked in turn.

"They are simply told to observe us for now."

At that Kenichi closed his eyes and focused on his other senses, feeling the area for any ki that is unfamiliar.

"Hmm, no unwelcomed guests nearby." Kenichi said after a few seconds.

"That is good, now back to formulating a plan if something happens." Miu said in response.

They then started their discussion on what to do if Tsukune and co are ever in touble from the Public Safety Commission, it was quite late when they finally decided on the plan of action.

**Scene break (Yukari part)**

It has ironically been more worrying for the past 2 weeks, as the newspaper club continued their training, the Public Safety Commission seems to be doing nothing. While they are glad for the peaceful time, they know by instinct that it is the calm before the storm. So to prepare for said storm, they continued and intensified their training as they do not know when they have to weather the storm, not letting the current peace dull their senses.

As for the training, Kenichi has determined that Tsukune has enough athletic ability to start learning actual combat techniques. So the training became even worse, much to Tsukune's dismay.

"Ti Sok Trong! Kao Loi!"

Kenichi opted to start with Muay Thai, while he does prefer to teach Tsukune Karate, he concluded that Muay Thai has more variety at the beginning. So as he watches Tsukune throw punches, kicks and knees at a tree, gradually wearing down the bark and shaking leaves and branches to the floor, eventually bringing down the whole tree he knew that it was time to teach him to use it on an opponent in preparation for the upcoming storm.

However they did not expect a different storm to show up. It started at the mid term exam results being announced, to various reactions, some celebrating, but more lamenting, a typical reaction. Moka got 13th place to the cheers of her fanboys, Tsukune got a decent 68th place. They were chatting about the results when Moka noticed a group of students harassing what seems to be a little girl with a large pointed hat.

While they cannot discern what was said, they immediately knew they had to step in when she laughed at the leader as soon as a pebble flew in his face which set him off.

"Stop!" Moka said as she stood in front of him with outstretched arms.

"I know I have nothing to do with this but I can't stand by and watch. Please don't use violence against girls!" Moka said as a crowd gathered, forcing the original gang to leave but not before the leader breathed out a warning.

"Thank you so much for saving me! My name is Sendo Yukari.." The girl said when they got to the nearby tables.

"So, you are only 11 years old? Even though you are in the same grade as us and the top scorer as well? Yukari-chan you are really smart!"

Yukari seem to be flustered at the praise, which took a strange turn when she suddenly leapt at Moka, clung to her and declare her love for her. Saying that she saw Moka pass by her class multiple times, each time her passion grew until that time when Moka stood up for her form the gang.

In the hallways, Kenichi and Miu were rather stunned by the scene in front of them. Which was Moka having her breasts groped by a little girl from behind.

"Hyaaan!"

"It's so soft! And much bigger than it looks!"

Kenichi and Miu immediately moved their heads away from the sudden spurts of blood from nearby male students' nostrils. Then they watched as now Tsukune and Yukari bicker, with Yukari comparing him and Moka to a snapping turtle to the moon, saying that she will not let Tsukune drag her Moka to the level of dirt before suddenly pulling a wand and pointing at a nearby locker.

They watched as brooms, dustpans and buckets fly at Tsukune as he ran away screaming, only for the bucket to suddenly 'throw' water on the floor causing Tsukune to slip and fall before getting bombarded by the brooms.

"W-what the?" Tsukune said in utter confusion as the brooms continue to hit him.

"Hehe! It's my magic cause I'm a witch! I use it to control the brooms! I will also use it to get rid of anyone who goes near Moka-san!" Yukari said as she then used the buckets to hit Tsukune, driving him away while she goes back to fawning over Moka. However, Kenichi and Miu immediately noticed that around the corner, there were a few students glaring at the area where Yukari was located and they decided to save the information for later.

At the clubroom, Kurumu was dressing Tsukune's mild injuries. Kurumu was overjoyed to be alone with Tsukune while Tsukune was rather dejected that he was not able to be with Moka.

"That little girl, who calls herself a witch, who is she?" Kenichi asked as he entered the clubroom.

"Oh! Sensei, her name is Yukari Sendo, she is known as a girl genius but also is known for her many pranks which made her hated by her class." Kurumu replied.

"I see, how are witches viewed in this academy?" Kenichi asked in response.

"They are the hated race, because they are very similar to humans, yet at the same time they are also hated by humans due to their sorceries."

"Is that so? Then I think I can start to unders-"

Kenichi was cut off when he heard a thud, turning his head he saw Tsukune with his right fist in his own face before stumbling.

"EH!? Why did I just punch myself!?" Tsukune cried out in surprise.

Kenichi was too stunned to intervene, watching as Tsukune then reach both of his arms forward, sinking his fingers into Kurumu's bosom. Then as if the powers that be is in a very playful mood, Moka entered the clubroom right at this time.

"Wha!?"

"Ehhhh!?"

"Kyaa!"

"I didn't mean it! I don't know why but my body is acting on its own!" Tsukune cried out in panic.

'His body acting on its own? And in such a way too, if he is controlled by someone else then the culprit must be close.' Kenichi pondered, his thoughts were then very rudely interrupted by a shriek, bringing him back to reality to see Tsukune knelt at the floor holding Kurumu's panties on her heels.

"Don't look!"

SLAP!

Was all Kenichi heard as he was then slapped in the face by an angry Miu, sending him to the floor.

'Ok that does it.' Kenichi said in his mind as he stormed to the nearest window and opened it to see Yukari holding a straw doll and moving its limbs.

**Scene break**

"Can someone DO SOMETHING about this girl!?" Tsukune screamed in anger as Yukari once again hid behind Moka while blowing raspberries at him.

Kenichi and Miu both looked on with weak smiles, not sure what to do.

"Tsukune, please calm down." Moka said, trying to placate the boy.

"Aren't you being too easy on her? Can you honestly say that she is not a bother to you?" Tsukune said in response.

"Well, yes but…" Moka said, Yukari was clearly shaken from the admission.

"What else is she getting from this besides alienating everyone and leaving herself alone?"

"I don't mind that, I've always been alone anyway." Yukari said after some thought.

"Yukari-cha-"

BONK!

Tsukune's anger was once again kindled when Yukari raised her wand and caused a gold washtub to land on his head.

Kenichi and Miu had a different reaction however.

"Wait, Sendo-san! Is this real gold?"

"Yes! Gold have the highes-"

Miu cut her off when she pounced on the girl with crazed eyes.

"YUKARI-CHAN! MAKE MORE OF IT! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!" Miu screamed while on all fours on top of Yukari in a very easily misunderstood position while screaming a very easily misunderstood word if the whole situation was taken out of context. Kenichi immediately sprung into action.

"Wait! Miu! Stop!" Kenichi yelled as he grabbed Miu's shoulders from behind, and quickly had to form a body bridge, slamming his feet dangerously close to Yukari's head as his wife threw him by reflex.

"MORE YUKARI-CHAN! MORE! MORE! MORE!" Miu continued to scream with those crazy looking eyes..

"UWAAAAH!" Yukari shrieked as she held her wand up.

BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!

Multiple gold washtubs landed on Miu's head.

"YAAAAAY! GOOLD!" Miu, who was not affected, squealed in delight as she plays with the gold tubs like a cat playing with balls of yarn, enough time for Yukari to wriggle out and run away. Kenichi sighed and palmed his face as he looked at Tsukune , Kurumu and Moka, whose faces were the faces of someone who saw the forbidden secrets of the universe.

It was several awkward minutes before Miu calmed down, still holding to the gold tubs with a vice like grip.

"Well, that incident aside…I think I can figure out why Yukari Sendo acts that way. She is in an environment that in her eyes is hostile, this means that everyone she sees she deem an enemy and those pranks were her way of lashing out at everyone. As for her, um, interaction with Moka…" Moka herself blushed at that. "…Well, likely she is the first to stand up for her when everyone else either ignore her or outright harass her. So, she saw her as her only hope, which can lead her to cling so strongly to her." Kenichi concluded.

"Hmm, it does make sense." Tsukune said in response.

"Ultimately it is still a hunch though."

"Sensei, can we go find her?" Moka asked.

"Of course." Kenichi said as they set off.

Meanwhile, Yukari is in the worst situation in her possibly suddenly shortened life, her class representative and his friends finally found her alone and bought her into the woods.

"Finally I can rid this world of scum like you." The leader said in glee as they all transform into lizardmen. Yukari, panicking thrust her wand up only for the leader to chew it to pieces, cutting off her ability to use magic. Yukari screamed as the lizardman opened his jaws wide to bite her head off…

"CHAI KICK!"

Only for Tsukune to intervene with a roundhouse kick thrown with all his might, getting the lizardman right on the head and launching him into his friends.

"Ugh…what was that!?" The lizardman said as they all got back up.

"What? Another boy?"

"Hey, its him! The guy with the pink hair girl!"

"So you are with her now!? Good, I will eat you both!"

With that all the lizardmen charged at Tsukune.

'Slow! Sensei was much faster when sparring!' Tsukune thought as he moved under a bite from the leader lizardman.

"Ti Sok Trong!"

Smashing his elbow into his belly to stop him, Tsukune followed up with another Chai Kick to the head, snapping the lizardman's jaw into two as he fell to the floor. Tsukune quickly leapt away from a second bone crunching bite and then swung his elbow in a downward arc, smashing the second lizardman's eye socket before unleashing another Chai Kick to break his lead leg.

"Gwaaaaagh!" As the second opponent scream in pain from his injuries the other three charged at once.

"Lowlifes like you should know your place!"

Only for the other Moka to decimate them with her much more powerful kicks, breaking multiple bones in their bodies and sending them streaking across the ground before crashing into trees.

The remaining two, seeing that they were beaten, quickly fled the area, the leader carrying his maimed friend and scurrying away.

"Good job Tsukune, all that training has clearly paid off." Kenichi said to his now shaking student.

"I did it…I did it! I really did it!" Tsukune, in euphoria from his first real fight which he won shouted in joy.

"Hmph! I took care of more!" Moka pouted, ruining her normal aloof and elegant image.

"Indeed, but you winning this fight is a given." Kenichi replied with a weak smile.

Tsukune meanwhile walked towards Yukari.

"Are you alright?"

"Why, I have been so horrible to you, why did you save me?"

"Well, I was angry, but you don't deserve to get eaten just for that. So let us put aside our past and be friends okay?"

Yukari's reaction was to bawl.

The next day again went normally, that is until they entered the clubroom and immediately a little girl leapt into Tsukune's arms.

"Yukari-chan?" Tsukune said, surprised.

"Yes that is me! I also joined the newspaper club!" Yukari said cheerfully. Kenichi, Miu, Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu all immediately were worried.

"Um, why did you join this club?" Kenichi asked.

"Oh! To be with Tsukune and Moka! Cuz I wuuv them~!" Yukari replied in that cutesy voice that simply made them feel even more guilty.

"I uh, see…"

"Should we tell her about our actual situation?" Moka whispered into Kenichi's ear.

"Hmm? You mean the issue with the Public Safety Commission? I already know that!"

BANG!

Everyone else immediately facefaulted at Yukari's casual reveal.

"If you know that then why did you join us?" Tsukune replied.

"Cuz you are my friends!" Yukari replied, multiplying the guilt in everyone else.

"Also I know those meanies will go after me anyway, so being with all of you is safer!"

The members all sighed in resignation. Then Kenichi remembered something.

"Yukari-san, how did you control Tsukune's body that time?"

"I use Warawara-kun!" Yukari replied, holding a straw doll in front of her.

"All I need is a hair from my target and I can move his or her body at will!" Yukari said as she then plucked a hair from Kurumu who yelped at the pain and stuck it on the doll's head.

"Now all is set! If I were to do this…" Yukari continued as she move the doll's arms towards its centre of mass.

"Hyaaa!" Kurumu screamed as everyone look to see her hands on her own breasts.

"Don't look at me! Iyyyaaaa!" Kurumu protested as Yukari moved the doll's left arm downward, resulting in Kurumu moving her own left arm downward, making her look like she is either posing or in the middle of some self-relief.

SPURRRRRT!

Blood spurted from Tsukune's nose while Miu covered her husband's eyes.

"Yukari-chan! Stop it!" Miu cried out.

"Ah! You! The lady that pounced me!"

"Eh, hehehehe…Sorry Yukari-chan, I was too excited about the gold." Miu apologised with a bow.

"Okay!" Yukari said as she then removed Kurumu's hair from the doll. Kurumu was quickly restrained from Moka, preventing her from attacking Yukari in rage, but was still snarling and hissing at her.

"Yukari-san, can I have one of these dolls?" Kenichi asked.

"Why do you need it?" Yukari asked in response.

"Well, I am the one training Kenichi…And I find that doll quite useful for some aspects of it."

Tsukune, hearing those words and seeing the terrifying grin on his sensei's face, turned pale.

"Ok! Here you go!" Yukari chirped as she handed Kenichi the doll.

Thud!

Everyone present looked at the source of the noise and saw Tsukune unconscious on the floor. While the group frantically try to wake him up, there was another presence on the courtyard, a blonde with pointy ears, two dark oval-shaped patches for eyebrows and green eyes looked at the window before returning to his hideout.

"You have ordered me to refrain from attacking those newspaper club scum. I would really like to know the reason now." The boy said to a dark-skinned woman.

"Patience Kuyo, you may strike soon. There were some new additions to our ranks recently and I would like to test their ability thoroughly.

"Why must I? And what does the new additions have to do with me anyway?"

"Because you will need help if you were to fight those two."

"What? Are you saying that those two teachers are stronger than me?"

"Yes, in fact they are much stronger than you. Shirahama Kenichi, Miu Furinji, these two are very well known warriors."

"So what? I'm a Youko! A Kitsune that is worshipped as a deity!"

"Listen, if you really believe that you are unequalled then you are far, far too naïve. The world is much bigger than you. You will get your chance, but you will wait for my approval.

"Yes, lady Gyokuro."

**Scene break**

"Okay, have we been forgotten? It has been a month!" Kurumu said in exasperation.

The newspaper club have been preparing for a storm ever since the incident involving the Public Safety Commission, which makes all the more unnerving that the storm did not come even after all the times they were spying on them.

"No, there is no way they forgot the incident, they are preparing for something." Gin replied.

"Uggh! They also caught on my antics, so they now have at least one female member whenever they split into teams too!" Kurumu whined, now unable to gather information in the way she used to.

"Then I know what we must do." Kenichi said from beside them.

"What must we do?" Tsukune asked.

Kenichi and Miu then suddenly look incredibly menacing with glowing eyes. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Gin and Yukari immediately knew the answer.

"EVEN MORE INTENSE TRAINING!"

And so, they continued their preparations, Tsukune getting knocked around the area by Kenichi, Moka and Gin now take turns in sparring with Miu and sparring with Kurumu and Yukari who have decided to join the training so as not to be the weak link.

Soon the weekend came, and the newspaper club are now in the bus back to the human world. Alighting at the bus stop, they all agreed to go to the Ryozanpaku dojo and stay there, not minding that it was partially destroyed.

Hence, they were quite surprised to see construction at the area where Kenichi and Miu knew was the location of the dojo.

"Wait, did my former masters already got the funds?"

"Wait, what is this logo?" Tsukune said. Kenichi looked and saw the logo on the construction site barricades…

"Niijima? Why would he suddenly rebuild the dojo?"

"Niijima? Is that the friend that you say look like a space alien?" Tsukune asked, causing Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Gin to go wide eyed.

"Wait, space alien?" Gin asked, amazement all over his face.

"No, he just look like a space alien, please don't contact the authorities." Kenichi deadpanned.

The group went past the barricades to see construction workers doing their job, welding steel, remaking the pipelines, applying the cement.

"Wait, why are they reinforcing the walls?" Miu asked.

"Oi Niijima! Where are you!?" Kenichi yelled.

"Over here, Kenichi!" A voice called back.

Then went to the source of the voice and saw the man himself, still in his bowlcut, two arrow shaped hair antennae, pointy ears and cartoon-like devil face.

"Yo old frie-who are they and why are they frantically dialling on their phones?"

Kenichi looked back and saw Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Gin suddenly produce mobile phones and dialling.

"Stop, he is not a space alien. Put your phones down!" Kenichi ordered and they complied, but still kept a cautious eye on Niijima.

"So, is your business empire doing well?"

"Oh definitely. But I don't think you came here to ask me about that right?"

"True, it's about you rebuilding the dojo, why would you do that?"

Niijima sighed.

"Part of it is genuinely me wanting to help a friend. However, there is another more serious issue that came up."

Then the next line sent shivers down Kenichi's and Miu's spine.

"Kajima Satomi, the Ichiei came personally to see me."

**Brutal cliff-hanger ending is BRUTAL!**

**I hope this is enough of a set up for the climax of the first arc, I have a general plan for it already.**

**So, how do you think of Tsukune's training and first real fight? Did it have the feel of the original series?**

**Please leave your thoughts in the review!**


	4. Meeting the team and the enemy

**Hope you have a happy new year! Welcome to 2020. Even though it was not a good start to 2020…*Cough* T #$p and I #n *Cough***

**To August D. Hellsing, thanks for pointing out the naming style discrepancies. I will stick to the eastern style.**

**To the guest reviewer again who was apparently beaten by an angry Miu: Tsukune will have his canon harem, no more than that. I'm thinking of giving Gin a couple of girls too. As for Kyouko, well it's a bit unrealistic to include her considering her personality.**

**To Death of Snipers: Hope you enjoy the story despite the nitpicks.**

**Story start**

"Kajima Satomi, the Ichiei came personally to see me…"

"Wait, if that is enough for you to spend money to rebuild the dojo then my former masters need to be there to hear it as well." Kenichi said before his friend can continue.

"Alright, according to reports, we are about 70% done with the rebuilding and we are expected to have it done by this weekend." Niijima concurred.

"If I were to help would it speed up the rebuilding?" Kenichi asked.

"That would be great, I will write you a cheque to compensate for your help. But before that, can you introduce your new friends?" Niijima said as he looked at the newspaper club members.

"Ah yes, everyone, this is Niijima Haruo, a high school friend of mine. He is the owner of Shimpaku." Kenichi said, introducing Niijima to the students.

"My name is Aono Tsukune, I am Kenichi-sensei's disciple."

"My name is Akashiya Moka, pleased to meet you Haruo-san."

"My name is Kurono Kurumu, nice to meet you, alien."

"Hi! My name is Sendo Yukari! Nice to meet you alien!"

"I'm Morioka Ginei, are you sure you are not an alien?"

"Okay, blue hair and loli are somewhat rude but pretty boy here is really rude…" Niijima deadpanned as Miu and Kenichi weakly laugh.

"Well then, time for me to get to work." Kenichi said as he took off his shirt, leaving himself bare chested as he then picks up multiple bags of cement and multiple steel I-beams, each with the kind of weight that would normally require multiple trips with a forklift to move with one hand.

"Haruo-san, how did you meet my sensei?" Tsukune piped up with the question.

"Oh, Kenichi and I were in the same class in high school. He was a total wimp back when I first met him. I'm talking like…being picked on by everybody type wimp…" The newspaper club's eyes were as wide as soccer balls. "…Then he met Furinji here and then started to train in this very dojo under several martial art masters and so became strong. Along the way, I formed a group with him and several of his former enemies and this group were often involved in the underground business with Kenichi's masters."

"Ooooh…" The students said in unison.

"Well, that is the gist of it. It will take days if I were to go to detail. Basically, you can say that Kenichi is living every man's dream, become super strong and marry his sweetheart."

"Hyaaa! Stop it Haruo!" Miu squealed while flustered, slapping Niijima's shoulder and sending him face first into the floor.

"Still as easily riled up as ever huh, Furinji?" Niijima said while still in the dirt.

"Wait, sensei did say something about him participating in a fight with an organisation that wanted to start a world war." Tsukune said, remembering that time in the communal shower.

"Oh that? Yes he did, 18 years ago Japan was almost nuked."

Everyone jumped at that while Miu gave a weak resigned smile.

"However, the great me stopped the nuke of course!" Niijima ended with his signature laughter.

"Forked tongue!?" Kurumu said, startled.

"He is an alien after all!" Gin said, whipping out his phone again.

"Well he did half of it actually." Kenichi said, bringing the newspaper club back to the original topic. "He was able to hack into the system to stop the nuke from launching, but the enemy had a failsafe which he did not anticipate." Kenichi continued as everyone saw a large kettlebell with the words 'out-smarted' land on Niijima's head. "The failsafe was activated…" Another kettlebell with the same word landed on Niijima's head. "…and it was Miu's grandfather who destroyed the nuke, after it was already headed for Japan." One last kettlebell landed on Niijima's head.

"Did you have to ruin my moment?" Niijima whined.

"I simply added the facts to what you said." Kenichi retorted with what looks like a grin of triumph, causing large and comical sweat-drops to form on the heads of the newspaper club members.

"Wait, Kenichi-sensei why are you here? Weren't you working a couple minutes ago?" Moka asked.

"They were finished with the day's work, so they, and subsequently me are taking a break. In fact, it looks like we can finish the rebuilding in just a few more hours." Kenichi replied.

"What!? So fast!?" Niijima said in disbelief.

"You should have seen him, he moves what must have been several tons of cement, wood and steel so fast it looked like there were a dozen of him at once!" Gin said in awe.

"Right, forgot that he is one of those guys." Niijima deadpanned.

And so, the rebuilding of the dojo was completed within the day, looking the same as it used to be, it was as if the dojo had never been destroyed before.

"I had the walls reinforced with the toughest metal alloy I was able to obtain since I know that those guys wreck buildings like sandcastles. Some of the plumbing was also improved and I also added a bathhouse to your nearby hot spring." Niijima said as they inspect the newly rebuild dojo.

"Thanks."

"Yes, really thank you so much Niijima-san."

"Don't mention it, so when are you calling them back?"

"Oh right, time to call my former masters and tell them about this." Kenichi said as he pulled out his phone.

They were at the door within a few minutes, despite living as far as another prefecture. The newspaper club saw the masters and were immediately intimidated by their hulking figures and ki that they were emitting.

"My former masters, please don't scare my students." Kenichi said in exasperation.

"Kenichi, you are no fun." The man with a large scar across his face said in a huff.

**Scene break**

Everyone gathered in the dojo in a meeting, the Ryozanpaku masters sitting on one side and the newspaper club sitting on the other side. Kenichi then stood up, went in front of the newspaper club and gestured to the man with the large scar.

"Everyone, his name is Sakaki Shio, the 100th dan karate brawler."

Next he gestured to the man next to him in a hakama. "His name is Akisame Koetsuji, the philosophical master of Jujutsu."

He then gestured to the large dark-skinned man. "His name is Apachai Hopachai, the Death God of Underground Muay Thai."

Next he gestured to the small man in Chinese clothes and a hat. "His name is Ma Kensei, the Master of all Chinese Kempo. Gin, considering your antics you will get along with him very well."

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari immediately looked at Ma in disgust.

"Ken-chan, why did you say such a thing?" The man whimpered while the others chuckled in amusement.

"They deserve to know, moving on."

Kenichi then gestured to the beautiful woman dressed in a short kimono. "Her name is Kousaka Shigure, she is the Prodigy of all Weapons."

After that, Kenichi gestured to a blonde man in a suit and lastly he gestured to an elderly blonde man in a green kimono. "His name is Furinji Saiga and this is the elder of Ryozanpaku, Furinji Hayato, he is known as the Invincible Superman."

"It is an honour to meet all of you." The newspaper club said together while bowing their heads.

"Oh~Hohoho! Likewise, young ones." Hayato replied cheerfully.

"My name is Akashiya Moka."

"I'm Kurono Kurumu! Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Sendo Yukari!"

"I'm Morioka Ginei. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Aono Tsukune, Kenichi-sensei's disciple."

Immediately the eyes of the Ryozanpaku masters glow menacingly causing the students to cling onto each other in terror.

"Hoooh! Kenichi got his first disciple eh?" Sakaki said with a wide grin.

"Please don't bully him." Kenichi said weakly.

Moka then raised her hand. "Um, I'm also Miu-sensei's disciple with Gin-sempai."

Gin immediately looked at Moka with horror as the Ryozanpaku masters' eyes seem to glow even more menacingly.

"Hahaha! Looks like Kenichi and Miu finally joined us!" Hayato said in elation as the other masters applauded, embarrassing Kenichi and Miu.

"Hyaaaa!" A childlike scream echoed in the dojo as Kenichi moved his head to his left, evading a kick from behind, the attacker then landed in front of Kenichi who smiled.

"Hello there, Haneko, did grandpa and great grandpa treat you well?" Kenichi said as he went to the attacker, a cute little girl that is about the same age as Yukari with brown hair and pet her head.

"Hehehe! I missed you papa!" Haneko said with a wide smile.

"Papa?" Tsukune said in amazement.

"Yes Tsukune, this is my daughter Shirahama Haneko. Haneko, this is my disciple Aono Tsukune and those two…" he pointed at Gin and Moka, "are mama's disciples."

"Hi Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" Heneko greeted with a smile causing Moka and Kurumu to swoon.

"She is so cute!" Moka squealed which Kurumu agreed with.

"Ahem!" The cough was from Niijima. "As happy as I am for the whole reunion, there are pressing matters that I need to say to Ryozanpaku, so sorry to ruin the mood but we need to get to business."

"Oh right, sorry Niijima. So, who should be present for this meeting?"

"The inhabitants of this dojo." Hayato replied, his face now stern.

"Understood, sorry Newspaper club, but we need to talk here. Haneko, please show them around the dojo." Kenichi instructed.

"Yes papa! Nii-chan, nee-chan please come this way!"

With that the meeting began, Niijima stood in front of all the martial artists.

"Thank you for having me. Recently I was personally visited by none other than the current Ichiei, Kajima Satomi…" Saiga immediately widened his eyes at the name of his former disciple. "…He told me this…"

"_We of the unarmed division battled the armed division 5 years ago, the result is that we are the winner and so are the leaders of the new Yami. However, the armed division recently left Yami en-masse. Their only line of reasoning was 'We have found a new source of darkness.'. Compounding on the fact is that we recently have information that the Kuremisago has also joined them. They refused to divulge any information about this 'new darkness' and any attempt to pressure them for information simply resulted in the Armed division and the Kuremisago to push back against us. We do not know what they are planning, but after looking back chances are that it will involve you, Ryozanpaku and the Shinpaku Alliance in one way or another."_

Everyone's expressions became grim.

"The Kuremisago and Yami's Armed division working together?" Kenichi said, now worried of things to come.

"Yes, hence I spent 40 billion yen in rebuilding and reinforcing this dojo. If anything happens, we may need this as some kind of shelter."

"Hmm, I have heard of some recent attacks in the Middle East that is very bizarre." Hayato said while running a hand over his beard. "There were some very strange creatures sighted there, attacking soldiers and damaging military property. Apparently some of them have very long necks, others were giant humanoids.

"Is there? I also heard that the US navy seem to have lost several ships. When the ships were recovered, the communications recordings say that they saw something in the sea that is really beautiful." Sakaki chimed in.

"Everyone, let's get back to the original topic. According to Yami, there was a whole group defecting from it and that group is joined by the Kuremisago." Akisame cut in.

"This is simply too vague to make any conclusions. We don't even know where they are, their motives are unknown, this 'new darkness' can also mean anything." Saiga said in mild frustration.

"Everyone, Miu and I have something to confess. It may be related to the bizarre incidents that the Elder and Sakaki-san have mentioned." Kenichi said, gaining their attention.

"By now you know that Miu and I work as teachers in a school called Youkai Academy. However, there is a secret to this academy and that the school is meant for, well, Youkai." Kenichi continued sheepishly.

Everyone was stunned by what Kenichi said.

"Wait, so you have been working in a school that is essentially for mythical creatures?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes, the school teaches Youkai how to integrate into human society." Miu said in confirmation.

"Apa! No wonder Apachai felt such a different ki in the girls!" Apachai said, still in his usual manner of speech.

"Yes, especially pink…hair." Shigure said in response.

"So Kenichi and Miu have been working in a school for Youkai, the recent attacks in the Middle east, the ships going missing in the US Navy with those strange recordings. One cannot help but feel that all these were linked in one way or another." Saiga summarised.

"And another thing, only one the students we bought here are actually human. Kurumu is a succubus…" Ma Kensei's eyes lit up at that. "Moka is a vampire…" Apachai suddenly held his head and said 'Apapapapa…'. "Yukari is a witch and Morioka is a werewolf."

"Hold it hold it hold it!" Niijima shouted, gaining everyone attention.

"I just heard that mythical creatures are in this building and more of them is in a school built for them! This is like worldwide breaking news information!"

"Maybe pointy ears should…enrol." Shigure said.

"Oi! Stop joking like that!"

"Then calm down." Sakaki said non-chalantly.

"Calm down? Don't you think that we are dealing with something completely new? Oh wait, of course, it's you guys. Of course you guys can handle it so easily. Well, nonetheless I came and reported what the leader of Yami said to me so you guys handle things now."

"Ah yes, thank you Haruo-kun for your help in the rebuilding." Hayato said with a bow, followed by the rest of Ryozanpaku.

"No problem. Well I gotta go, owning a large business does not give me any free time." Niijima said before leaving the room.

"Now, Kenichi. Care to tell me how is your new job in this school for Youkai and how you got your first disciple?" Hayato said as his gaze returned to Kenichi.

"Yes, Miu and I are currently teachers in Youkai Academy. Regarding my disciple Aono Tsukune, he is the only human in this school. Apparently, we were all scouted by the headmaster to further teach coexistence between humans and Youkai. We recently joined this newspaper club comprising of the students we bought here." Kenichi said before taking another breath. "This club was recently attacked by the corrupt security force of the academy and during this time Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka and Morioka Ginei trained under us in the hopes of fighting this security force."

"I see, I will confirm with them later. And this security force that you speak of, are they beyond your ability?" Hayato responded.

"It is less beyond our ability but more on their activities being unknown. We do not know what they are planning, and we don't wish to lose our newfound job in an attack that is based on flimsy evidence." Miu replied to her grandfather.

"So to prepare for anything, you two decided to train the students just in case they strike when you two are not around." Saiga followed up.

"Yes, father." Miu replied.

"Then all the more reason for us to have a talk with the students, especially the ones that are your disciples. With the current information about the Kuremisago we need them to decide to stay with you two and so get caught in our fights." Akisame said with a tone of finality.

Kenichi and Miu nodded in agreement, just then the door flung open and there was a blonde woman present, dressed in a secretary outfit with a blonde girl, looking to be a middle schooler was with her.

"J-Jenny!" Sakaki said in alarm.

"Sakaki! Why did you just bolt off at the start of my leave!? We were supposed to go for our family dinner!" The woman screamed.

"Honey! Calm down! The dojo just got rebuilt and everyone is back! I had to see this!" Sakaki replied frantically. The others all start to snicker at the Karateka being reduced to a bumbling husband.

"You left your family to come here!?"

BANG!

Sakaki quickly deflected a bullet flying at his head with his hand, sending it into one of the trees.

"What the!? Lucia! There are others here! Don't just fire a gun!" Sakaki yelled at the girl.

"This is daddy's penalty for leaving me and mom!" The girl replied while pouting.

"What's happening!? We heard a gunshot!" Gin, who rushed to the door with the others said in alarm, to see Sakaki bickering away with his wife and daughter while the others kept laughing.

**Scene break**

While Niijima was relaying the information from Kajima, Haneko had already led the newspaper club through the dojo. Now they are in the grounds behind the dojo.

"Tsukune-nii chan! How long has papa trained you?"

"Oh, he trained me for about a month."

"Okay, then you are my junior!" Haneko said with an air of childlike superiority.

"Ehhh…" Tsukune could not think of what to say.

"Heh! Well he is the weakest among us." Gin said smugly.

"And you are the most perverted of us." Kurumu replied in a deadpan manner.

"Pervert!? Like Ma-Jii san who always peep at the hot spring!?" Haneko said in alarm.

"Yeah! He peeped at girls changing, gropes girls' butts and takes pictures of them as well!" Yukari said loudly.

"WHAT!? Just like Ma-Jii san! There are two of them!" Haneko cried out as she launched herself at Gin with a kick to the face. Only for Gin to simply move his head to the left.

"Ah! You dodged! Pervert!"

"Oi! Enough of this!" Gin said as he continues to dodge a flurry of punches and kicks from the little brunette.

"Stop dodging! Perverts must be punished!" Haneko replied as she continued in her attack.

"I will keep dodging! Thank you very much!" Gin replied. As he dodged and moved, he went closer and closer to Tsukune.

"Hyaaaa!" Haneko yelled as she threw the hardest kick at Gin's head, only for him to dodge…

WHAM!

…And Tsukune to get kicked in the face, launching him several feet away.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out and ran towards the boy to tend to him.

"Wow, you beat up your own junior?" Gin said teasingly.

"Muuuu! Take this!" Haneko charged at Gin with a straight punch which he bent forward to dodge, but it was a feint to set up her actual attack.

"Hyoi Kazakirihane!" Haneko then did a backflip, using the momentum to increase the power of her kick, Gin however recovered enough to place his hands up in a guard in front of his chin. The kick was stopped, and Haneko leapt back, out of breath.

"Woah there, that kick actually hurt…" Gin said in surprise while shaking his hand to relieve some of the pain.

"Haah, haah. Could not punish this pervert." Haneko said in-between breaths.

"Well, if it is any consolation, your papa already did that." Gin said in response.

Haneko pouted in response. Tsukune, who recovered then went towards the girl.

"Haneko-chan, how long have you been training?"

"Eh? About 9 years. Grandpa and great grandpa started training me when I was 3 years old."

"And how did they train you?" Tsukune asked, in a tone as if he is afraid to know the answer.

"They told me it was the same way great-grandpa trained mama. Wearing weights when training, balancing on poles on top of water, strength training."

"Oh thank goodness, I thought they would train you like how your papa trains me."

"Eh? How did papa train you?"

"I felt like I was going to die every day…Your papa is really mean when he does that." Tsukune replied while shivering from the memory.

"Ah, that is likely the same way papa himself was trained. Here, I have some footage of the training. Papa's alien friend took some of it." Haneko said as she pulled out a phone from her coat pocket.

Everyone then watched much younger versions of the Ryozanpaku masters train Kenichi when he was still a disciple.

"_Gwaaaaaaah!"_

"_When did you get to rest!?"_

"_Apaaaaaaa!"_

"_Gyaaaaa!"_

"_Apa! He's dead again!"_

"_Good grief Apachai, you still can't hold back?"_

The newspaper club members all went blue from shock.

"Is- is this type of treatment even legal?" Gin said in horror.

"No way, if this goes out in public then it will spark a national outrage!" Kurumu replied.

"Sensei never treat me that badly!"

"Probably because you are still a beginner, onii-chan. This is papa when he was 19 years old, he was already training for about 2 years by the time this video was taken."

"…I have newfound respect for sensei, and newfound terror for my own future." Kurumu said in awe and horror.

Just then they heard a gunshot and then saw some of the wood fragments come out of a nearby tree when the bullet hit it. Immediately on high alert they rushed to the entrance of the meeting room. Gin with his speed reached the door first.

"What's happening!? We heard a gunshot!" Gin said in alarm and soon he and the newspaper club saw the scene of Sakaki Shio arguing with a blonde woman and a blonde girl while the others were laughing.

**Scene break**

"Ahem, brats, this woman here is Jennifer Grey, who is my wife and this girl here is Lucia Shio, she is my daughter." Sakaki introduced his own family to the newspaper club with a red face.

"Pleased to meet you too Jennifer-san." Tsukune said as he and the others then introduced themselves.

"Likewise. Now…" Jennifer said as her hands suddenly shot to Sakaki's pants, close to the area between his legs.

Gin was excited to see what will happen next, but Sakaki then bent forward with his hands protecting his manhood. This caused him to fall for the feint allowing Jennifer to grab his ear.

"Owowowow!" Sakaki wailed as his wife dragged him out of the room while the rest of the onlookers continue to laugh at seeing such an intimidating man getting dragged like a naughty child.

"We are not missing that family dinner Sakaki!" Jennifer replied firmly.

"Ok! Ok! Just let me go!"

Jennifer released her grip on his ear, and then pecked him on the cheek while he massaged his aching earlobe.

"Sheesh, what a woman I ended up with…" Sakaki mumbled as they left the dojo.

"Speaking of dinner…" Miu said, remembering that she needs to get cooking.

"I'll help you mama!" Haneko said as she followed her mother to the kitchen.

"That would be great dear. We need to cook for five more people after all." Miu replied as she put on her apron.

While they were cooking, the newspaper club sat with Ryozanpaku.

"So, little ones. I have heard of you all, and that you are not what you seem to be outwardly." Hayato started.

"Sensei told you that already?" Gin asked in response.

"Indeed, I did order them to get a job so to gain funds for rebuilding the dojo. But I was not expecting the job to be teachers in a school for Youkai. So, I have heard that you are in some kind of trouble from some security force." Hayato replied.

"Yes, we are indeed Youkai…" Gin said as he transformed into his werewolf form in front of their eyes, the masters, while surprised were all able to maintain their composure. "And we are the newspaper club of that school…" Gin then explained the whole situation while still in his werewolf form while the members of Ryozanpaku listened attentively.

"So, to summarise, all of you are harassed by this Public Safety Committee but for whatever reason they have been on standby for a whole month while you all train under Kenichi and Miu for preparation." Saiga said after Gin explained the situation.

"Yes, that would be correct." Gin replied.

"While we do provide our sympathies, we are also in a bad situation ourselves. It appears that some of our old adversaries have once again began their move and it will most likely involve us. As much we would like to help you, getting you involved with us may cause you to become targets as well. This may simply cause even more trouble for you instead." Hayato said in response.

"Um, by old adversaries, is it that organisation that nearly launched a missile at Japan 18 years ago?" Tsukune said, the Ryozanpaku masters then all looked at Kenichi who is now sweating nervously. After a few seconds of giving Kenichi the stink-eye, Hayato sighed and spoke again. "Yes, the very same, though it is a specific portion of that group. However, right now, we may not have a lot of time, so we will need you to make the decision to disassociate yourselves from us or continue to be associated with us.

"Um, may I know what the consequences of our choices will be?" Gin asked after hearing from the elderly man.

"If you choose to stay with us, then we will take you in as disciples with the appropriate training to prepare for your involvement in this new struggle." Hayato replied as the other masters start to form large grins on their faces, except Kenichi who simply look terrified for their well-being. The newspaper club immediately put two and two together and once again clung to each other in horror.

"If you choose to disassociate with us, then life will still go on, Kenichi and Miu will stay as teachers of that academy until the whole mess with the Public Safety Committee is over." Hayato concluded. Gin then turned to the rest of the club members.

"Personally I choose to join Ryozanpaku as a disciple. Knowing the Public Safety Committee, for them to be so inactive means they are plotting something that I will need extra help with. But I will let the other members make their decisions." Gin said before sitting down.

"Well, I think I will choose no. I'm sorry but I simply don't have enough information to simply dedicate my life to fighting some group of martial artists. If Kenichi and Miu sensei are still around, then I will settle with training under them if they are still willing to train us." Tsukune said next.

"Same, while I know that everyone here is much stronger than me, I'm no pushover in terms of fighting ability. I still believe that together we can handle it." Moka said after Tsukune.

"Sorry, fighting isn't really for me. I still want a peaceful school life." Kurumu said next with Yukari nodding with her.

"Alright, then we will choose to disassociate with Ryozanpaku. It's vexing for me personally, but the club members has spoken." Gin said in response, an expression of utter disappointment on his face. Kenichi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Dinner's ready!" Miu said happily as she and Haneko all carry multiple trays of food, well balanced on their hands, shoulders and head to the room, Kenichi then set up the table in a flash and they enjoy the meal together.

"Sensei, we saw a footage of your training."

"Hurgh! Haagh! You did? Aren't you traumatised by that?"

"I'm surprised you did not sue them for abuse…"

"Well I was allowed to leave whenever I want…"

"So Morioka-chan, heard that you are a comrade?"

"Uh, Ma-sensei?"

"Let me show you some of my collection…"

"Ohh! Nice pictu-gah!"

"Ma-san you pervert!"

"Gwaaaah! Why are you hitting me!?"

It was quite the lively dinner.

**Scene break**

"Gwaaaah! Heeeeelp!"

"Too slow, keep moving!"

"Hah! Ugh! Hupp!"

POW! WHAM! WHAM!

"Not bad! But not enough!"

"GYAAAAA!"

The next day started with Kenichi introducing one of the machines Akisame used to train him, called the 'Nirvana Harem IX' as if in spiteful irony. It was a platform with six wooden puppets with distinctly feminine designs, complete with boxing gloves, elbow and knee pads, padded shins and a distinct target on the stomach, chest and head area. The rationale is to simulate an attack by multiple female martial artists.

Kenichi was the first test subject for this machine as the first disciple, and it was used to make him more comfortable against female opponents after a disastrous encounter with Rachel Stanley, the energetic lucha wrestler who took advantage of his limitation to beat him down, requiring Miu to bail him out.

Now however there was a passing of the torch to Aono Tsukune who has been standing on the platform for an hour enduring attacks from these puppets while picking chances to punch and kick the targets. He started badly, requiring restarts but after the first 20 minutes he got the hang of it, at the 40 minute mark he began to tire and so is taking more hits, by the 60 minute mark it was simply target practice for the puppets.

"Alright that will do for now." Kenichi said, turning the machine off. Tsukune collapsed into a heap as Kurumu hurried to tend to him.

At another area of the training grounds Miu is once again sparring with the awakened Moka and Gin, who are still unable to land a hit on her. However that is not to say they show no improvement, Miu immediately noticed that not only they now have less wasted movement, their attacks are much more in sync with each other and they have much less openings for Miu to strike. Now Miu have to actually take the initiative to feint and strike at their guard to make the openings.

"Hooh, those kids are pretty good." Akisame said from the side with the other masters as they watch the training.

"That machine brings back a lot of memories doesn't it? It has been over 9 years since Kenichi became a master himself. Now we even see him and Miu taking disciples." Sakaki said, feeling the nostalgia.

"Hm. Yes, he even bought more pretty girls to the dojo!" Ma Kensei said in a lecherous tone before catching two pebbles that Miu kicked at him in the middle of sparring.

"Still no…weapon trainees." Shigure sulked as she plays with her weapons as if they are comforting her.

The day ended with the disciples beaten black and blue as usual.

**Scene break**

It was the first day of the week again, which means that everyone is back at school for studies and wait for the weekend to come again. Or at least that is what should have been the case. As soon as Kenichi and Miu entered the school grounds they immediately tensed up.

"Looks like today is the day." Kenichi said as they saw three people with a huge amount of ki dressed in the Public Safety Committee uniform, naturally the other students all took a very wide berth from the two. Two of them they recognised are the male and female former disciples of the Kodachi user Seitaro Raigo. But the third man was the one Kenichi and Miu are most wary of … because he made distinct hand seals that was from the Kuremisago clan.

Kenichi and Miu walked past them, not showing outward emotion. Only heaving a sigh of relief when they were out of sight, they had expected to engage them right then and there, likely causing a lot of damage and injury. The fact that they can walk past the three without issue means that they still have time to warn the newspaper club.

Luckily said club members were not far away, they had decided to walk together until they got to each of their classrooms and so it was easy for Kenichi and Miu to meet up with all of them.

"We got company." Kenichi said, his tone deathly serious.

"I know, those three were not exactly subtle. But who are they? I know for a fact that they are not in the Public Safety Committee." Gin replied.

"Those are our enemies, this means that they indeed have teamed up with some kind of group consisting of Youkai…And they now have information about us." Miu said grimly.

"What should we do?" Yukari said, almost in panic.

"For now, try to stick together and survive. Those three earlier will surely be in our way when they strike so this means all of you will be on your own for some time. Tsukune, stay close to Moka and immediately remove the rosary when that happens. I'm sorry, that you are now involved with our enemies."

"Will we be okay?" Kurumu said worriedly.

"I cannot promise anything, prioritise survival for now." Kenichi replied as they then part ways.

Then it all began, it was in the middle of Miu's class when the door was flung open. A blonde young man accompanied by several of his lackeys as well as the Kuremisago warrior she saw earlier was there with an incredibly haughty smirk on his face. All of them wearing the signature uniform of the Public Safety Committee.

Naturally every student was in shocked silence at the sudden development. Tsukune and Moka are already together, Miu and the Kuremisago warrior were already sizing each other up. To make it worse, Kenichi and Gin, two of the better fighters were not present. Essentially, they are at a huge disadvantage in this power balance.

Only Miu is able to hold them off, Tsukune is still too inexperienced for such a situation and Moka is still in her sealed state. One wrong move and it will all be over.

However, the enemy is also not overconfident, the Kuremisago warrior was clearly not underestimating Miu, knowing her legendary lineage. He also knew that one rash decision will result in instant defeat, such is their level as martial artists.

Meanwhile, Kenichi was in the teacher's lounge, handling the paperwork. That is when he felt the distinct hostility coming from the classroom where Miu is. Immediately utting on his tekou and bolting for the door, he opened it and ran toward the staircase. Then he abruptly stopped dead in his tracks after sensing killing intent right around the corner, walking forward, he saw the two kodachi users, the man with a smug grin, the woman with an emotionless face. Both of them have their hands on their weapons.

"Hello Shirahama Kenichi, going somewhere?"

'Everyone, please be alright…' Kenichi said in his mind as he entered his stance. Already grimacing at the students watching the upcoming clash with curiosity as well as his numerical disadvantage.

Back at the classroom, the blonde young man strode towards Tsukune, who was already preparing to remove Moka's rosary.

"Aono Tsukune, you are under arrest under the suspicion of being a human infiltrator."

That line was the beginning of a revolution.

**SO IT BEGINS…NEXT CHAPTER! *Insert evil laugh here***

**So first let's talk about some of the characters. Sakaki ultimately fulfilled his drunken promise to Jennifer Grey, I'm thinking of writing an omake going into detail about that. But I hope you enjoy the sight of Sakaki being a whipped husband!**

**I decide to have the newspaper club not join Ryozanpaku at first because I want to add a layer of realism into this. I don't think any 16-18-year-old will be willing to just join the fight against a shadow organisation, especially with little to no information from people they just met. They have their own goals too. Yet at the same time I also want to portray the desperation of a person who really want whatever help that is available yet knows that he is asking too much from others who don't hold him in high regard. I hope that is portrayed well.**

**So next chapter preview!**

"**Miu, can you carry Tsukune to safety? I would like to vent a bit now…"**


	5. End of a tyrant

**Here it is…the finale to the first arc of the story, featuring the first real fight. I hope I do not disappoint.**

**So, what a first 4 months eh? First it's political tension now a possible worldwide pandemic and now a possible economic collapse. What a start to the year 2020! Stay safe everyone!**

**Story start!**

"Aono Tsukune, you are under arrest under the suspicion of being a human infiltrator."

The classroom was deathly quiet once the blonde young man said those words, however if Tsukune was terrified, he did not show it and simply stood his ground starting the man down.

"Did you not hear me? You are under arrest. Now come over here." The blonde man said with a sneer but Tsukune still did not respond.

"Kuyou?"

"Why is he here!?"

"Aono-kun is a human!?"

Were some of the many whispers that went around the classroom as the two sides show outright hostility toward each other, but no one made the first move.

Taking this chance, Tsukune then reached out and grabbed the rosary Moka had on her. The room was filled with purple light as the silver haired beauty appeared on the scene. As if breaking out of a stupor, Kurumu spread her wings out and displays her succubus claws while Yukari readied her wand.

"Time to fi-"Moka was cut off by a small explosion at her feet, looking down, she saw a chunk of the floor tiles ripped open. Then she saw them, the attack trails coming out of Miu and her designated opponent, one of which she just barely stepped into.

Quickly reminded that this is a completely new scale of fighting, she then opted to place her feet in a position where she can quickly spring forward and attack at the first chance she gets and joined in the stare down.

That chance came when Miu feinted coming forward before suddenly pulling back, successfully luring the Kuremisago warrior into a kick, what happened next is a huge explosion that destroyed the classroom, sending the other students flying as the two master class martial artists clash at a pace far beyond imagination, both firing blows that rip out chunks of the school grounds from the sheer force.

"What happened!?" Kuyou said as he got up, still slightly dazed. Only by instinct did he put up his guard, saving him from immediate defeat from a kick by Moka that that sent him flying through the school building despite blocking it. As Moka leapt forward chasing after him Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari began to engage the rest of the Public Safety Committee that are present.

**Scene break**

Gin was racing down the corridor, towards the classroom where he heard the explosion.

"I must get there!" Gin said to himself, mind moving at thousands of miles a second thinking about the possible consequences.

His thoughts were cut off by a body being thrown through the wall, passing inches away from his face and then seeing the very vampire that he was looking for chasing after the body that just went past him.

"Moka!?"

She did not pay any response and if she noticed him, she did not show it. Gin was about to go after her when he heard a voice from behind.

"Gin!"

"Haiji?"

"You son of a bitch! You are really doing this!?" Haiji said in a panic.

"Kinda late for that now!" Gin replied as the both heard many footsteps from both ends of the corridor, turning to look, they saw the many members of the Public Safety Committee coming towards them, looking very eager to start something.

"Shit, this day just started!" Haiji fumed

"Well if it's any consolation, with the amount of damage done the school would close down and we can have a holiday!" Gin said as Haiji growled, the two of them back to back ready to fight.

**Scene break**

"Going somewhere?"

Kenichi did not say a reply to the male kodachi user, Ito Hyougo as he simply got into his preferred stance, calming his mind and activating his Ryuusui Seikuken, one the very first special techniques taught to him by the Elder of Ryozanpaku.

"Sensei?"

"Who are those two?"

"Why are they holding knives?"

"Is this a cosplay show?"

Kenichi quickly tuned out the voices that almost distracted him from his two opponents. Knowing full well that a lapse in concentration at this level can result in instant death. Focusing himself, he searches for the openings in the attack trails formed by the two of them.

To his frustration, he could not find any. The two have clearly trained and fought together for all these years, he can see from the attack trails that both have flaws, but they cover up for each other. Any opening he found was covered by the other, any attack that makes an opening in him, regardless if connected or not will have an immediate follow up from the other.

Essentially the two are very good at quickly building up momentum while shutting down his own attempts to mount an offence.

His chance came when an explosion rang off, and by sheer instinct he shot forward towards the man, with a lead jab to the stomach. Right on cue the punch was blocked and Kenichi quickly grabbed the wrist of the other opponent, Sayama Yui who aimed her kodachi at his throat.

With a leg sweep he tripped the woman who quickly did a front-flip, covering his sight enough for her partner to aim at Kenichi's stomach. Kenichi swiped his arm to defect the stab only to realise that it was a feint and that the real attack was his kick to the head and an eye gouge from the still airborne female opponent.

In response Kenichi leaned to his left, evading the eye-gouge and rolling with the kick that he caught on his shoulder which sent him backwards and causing him to let go of the woman. Seeing their chance, they both charged with their most effective kill-strike only for Kenichi to parry them, catching their wrists and throwing them through the wall onto the school courtyard, becoming the first to inflict damage among them.

He then jumped down to engage them, but they already closed the distance. Yet again, Kenichi caught the attacks and with the increased space, he had more room to execute his jujutsu throws and locks. However, the two are also master class opponents and they were able to outmaneuver him and attempt to counter. Only for Kenichi to also evade the counter and now try to land kicks which they also evaded.

It descended into a game of cat and mouse as the three of them move left, right, forward, backward and at any possible angle to attack. Moving at speeds that generated a mini tornado.

**Scene break**

"Headmaster!" Nekonome, the cat teacher that is a self-proclaimed 17 year old cried out once she reached the headmaster's study.

"I know. They have started fighting."

"Are you not going to stop this!? Kuyou even got outsiders that we knew nothing about!"

"This shows that he has far more connections than we expected. Are those the newcomers of Fairy Tale?"

"What!? That organization that wants complete destruction of humans and anyone who does not agree with them!?"

"This all but confirms it, I also have sources that Fairy Tale took in some incredibly powerful humans."

"Are you just going to watch!?"

"Yes, as of now I cannot afford to intervene personally, especially now that it has escalated to such an extent. I do not know who is watching. I understand that it makes me look apathetic however the last thing I need is to expose my actual identity and allow whoever is behind Kuyou to have better preparations."

"Would they be okay?"

"We can only hope."

**Scene break**

Back at the destroyed classroom, Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari are surrounded by members of the Public Safety Committee. A young woman with purple hair stepped forward from the group.

"Aono Tsukune, come with us now. Those two senseis and that vampire aren't here to save you anymore." She said with a leer.

"Really? You are about to lose your leader to Moka. Your days of picking on the students are over." Tsukune replied, angering the woman and her cronies.

"Big talk for a mere human." The woman growled.

"Wow, SOOOO original, you got that line from an anime?" Kurumu replied with a sneer, which proved to be the spark in the tinderbox as the woman's face started to shift in a grotesque manner while eight huge spider limbs burst out of her stomach.

"Yup, she is mad." Kurumu said as she watches the woman's produce arachnid mandibles out of her jawbone and her human legs morph into a large spider abdomen. Then she reflexively moved her head to the left, dodging one of the spider woman's web attacks.

"Get them!" The woman barked at her lackeys in a very raspy voice. The other students, upon hearing this charged.

"My turn!" Yukari yelled as she held up her wand. And then, instead of golden washtubs, numerous heavy objects ranging from wrecking balls to large boulders landed on their heads, knocking many of them unconscious, alive only because of their endurance as a Youkai.

The rain of objects startled the spider woman, allowing Kurumu the first strike with her claws that took off two of her spider limbs.

"Gwaaaaah!" She screamed as Tsukune charged in to finish her off, only for him to be tackled away by another member of the Public Safety Committee. Tsukune quickly used the momentum of the tackle to throw the attacker off him only to find himself surrounded by 10 of the goons.

"Attack!" One of them yelled, but Tsukune was already moving. A right cross launched away one of them before Tsukune sidestepped away from two attackers that try to restrain him. Two more charged at him as the other two were untangling themselves, fist reared back.

'Slow…Sensei is so much faster than this.' Tsukune said in his mind as he dodged the attacks before finishing one of them with a quick 1,2,3,2 combination that ended with a kick to the head, sending the goon unconscious.

While Tsukune continued to deal with the remaining attackers, Kurumu was engaging the spider woman herself. She was able to recover from Kurumu's initial attack and is now maintaining a good distance while spitting web at the succubus, trying to restrain her and so turn the tide of the fight.

'I hated the training, but I'm so glad that I joined it!' Kurumu said to herself as she used her honed reflexes to move herself just enough from the web attacks to maintain her balance while in pursuit.

"Hold still!" The woman screamed as she continues to fire her web at Kurumu, who did not comply as she continue to dodge the web.

'Okay, this is not working, I can't catch up to her who keep jumping away.' Kurumu thought as she quickly looked around, seeing a table and chair that is still upright immediately gave her an idea. Changing directions, Kurumu lured the spider woman close to the table before charging straight at her, forcing the spider woman to dart to the left…Just as Kurumu predicted as she then hooked her right foot at the table leg and flung the table, which caught the woman clean on the head, sending her crashing to the floor dazed.

"Now I got you!" Kurumu said as she quickly closed the distance and used her claws to slice off the rest of her spider legs and then kick her in the head with all her strength to knock her out.

At around the same time, Tsukune and Yukari also finished off the rest of the attackers.

"Quickly, we have to get to Moka-san! She is fighting Kuyou alone!" Tsukune said as they rushed to the area where they last saw the vampire move off to.

**Scene break **

It was not a fight, but simply pest control. That was the only way to describe how Gin and Haiji dealt with the goons of the Public Safety Committee, who tasted first-hand the complementary styles of the two.

Gin will first use his werewolf speed to dart around them, so that they will have to group together for better defense. This however left them a perfect target for Haiji's shockwave-producing Seiken that blow them apart, which then left them open for Gin to finish them off with his speed.

The rest who saw the carnage will often spread apart to dodge Haiji's punch, which left them open for Gin to finish them off.

This pattern repeated several times until all of them were either unconscious or too injured to continue fighting.

"Okay, sensei clearly trained you. You were never able to move like that!"

"Well, it's actually Miu-sensei that trained me. Till now I still can't land a single hit on her. But what about you? Your punches were never that sharp and powerful before. Did Kenichi-sensei train you?"

"We just sparred, heard he got that boy Aono as a formal disciple though. But now I know why you have such high hopes in getting rid of Kuyou."

"Still not too late to help out, the vampire is already fighting him, why not join in and give that fox a taste of his own medicine?"

"You read my mind Gin." Haiji said as they also head for the area where Moka and Kuyou were fighting.

**Scene break**

As the clashes went on, the kodachi team was starting to notice more and more the differences in skill level, both individually and combined when compared to the skill level of Shirahama Kenichi.

They started to notice that Kenichi was able to have higher success at gaining a superior angle to strike and this allowed him to land several hits on both of them while quickly evading return fire.

They also started to notice that Kenichi was successful in reading their attack patterns, resulting in him getting the better of them and catching them in-between their formations, forcing them to reset their attack and move to find another opening.

Then came their biggest realization, that even since they started to clash on the school grounds, Shirahama Kenichi was able to at least keep one arm or foot on their weapon hand at all times and use that to keep them both separated and unable to generate momentum yet within his own reach so that they are unable to retreat and regroup.

If they try to move in two different directions, Kenichi will quickly sense it and pull them back close. If they try to use any of their free limbs to attack, Kenichi will simply unbalance them, forcing to abandon their attack to regain their balance. If they were to try to pull their hand away, Kenichi will quickly exploit their lapse in concentration to land strikes, forcing them to block.

Despite this, Kenichi is also reminded that the difference in skill level is compensated by superior numbers and the threat of a weapon. They still had the advantage in mental endurance as they only need to focus on one target while Kenichi need to focus on two.

Kenichi may be able to gain superior angles more easily, but he only had at most a tiny fraction of a second to land a clean hit before he had to avoid the attacks from the other attacker, same thing applies to breaking their formation and balance.

Adding on to that, Kenichi keeping both within reach means that he is rarely in position to throw powerful attacks, so even if he were to land clean, there will not be much damage inflicted, and in the realm of master class fighters, landing a clean decisive blow is all the more important.

In conclusion, they may be in a stalemate now. But it is Kenichi who holds a distinct disadvantage in this fight, and if the fight were to drag on, he will be the one to empty his tank and lose the fight.

'Need to turn the tide!' Kenichi said in his mind as he continues to watch for any possible opening to inflict significant damage as they blitz around the school courtyard.

Not too far away was Miu, evenly matching the Kuremisago warrior. Both have clear advantages and are using them to their fullest extent. Miu, the faster and more agile of the two, weaved through the barrage of punches and kicks from him so that she can land a powerful whipping kick on him. However, her opponent was far more durable, so that even if the kick landed, he can still parry it and sustain minimal damage despite the force of the kick slicing some of the nearby trees clean through the trunk.

On the other hand, the Kuremisago warrior had the clear edge in power, a single punch from him dug a deep trench in the courtyard and can kill her in an instant. It was quickly proven when one of said punches grazed her arm, numbing her entire arm and forcing her on the defensive for half a minute. Yet it was the only punch he managed to land, even after they both released their Dou ki, he still finds her incredibly difficult to hit. She was simply never one to attack head on, rely more on her agility to apply hit and run tactics on his joints. It was Miu's plan to wear him down to begin with and so far it was carried out to near perfection.

Her greatest chance came when he threw a vicious roundhouse kick that she rolled under and swept his other leg from under him, intending to use one of her finishers. That plan went out the window when she saw the grin on his face, realizing that it was actually a trap and that a finishing technique was coming her way. Miu abandoned her Furinji Kouhou Yoku and rolled to her left, dodging the punch by a fraction of an inch.

While the punch missed, the tide has already changed in his favor, she was still on the floor while he was already on his feet and now his plan is to keep her from getting up by unleashing a steady barrage of punches and kicks, forcing Miu to dodge and parry through breakdancing and other intensive and energy draining movements simply to survive.

Now all he had to do is simply drag this long enough for Miu to get exhausted and finish her.

Of course, what the Kuremisago fighter did not count on was Kenichi, whose protective instinct of Miu only became stronger after they became family to take notice.

Knowing that his wife is in danger, Kenichi decided to force an opening instead of waiting for one, quickly moving all three of into the proper position, Kenichi threw a low kick at Yui as soon as he sent her partner off balance. Sending her into the air while he is still holding onto her weapon hand. Kenichi swung his arm with all his strength, throwing her straight at the Kuremisago fighter.

"Whoof!"

"Guh!"

Both grunted as Yui collided with her teammate, sending them both several feet away and allowing Miu to finally regain her footing. Hyougo however was not fazed, throwing a kick at Kenichi's hand to successfully free himself. By the time Kenichi let go, he already had to slide to his right to avoid a slash to the back of his neck by Yui and then quickly regroup with Miu.

"Kenichi! Switch up!" Miu said before she shot towards Hyougo and Yui, leaving Kenichi to engage the Kuremisago fighter.

"I finally get to fight you, Shirahama Kenichi!"

"Why so eager?"

"You have been a thorn on the Kuremisago's side simply for existing."

"How so?"

"You who do not have a special bloodline has risen to the top and we view it as a defiance to our teachings. Now I, Kizami Ohma finally get the chance to test this defiance for myself!" The man said gleefully as he took his stance.

Kenichi did not give a verbal response, taking some shallow breaths to calm himself, he reactivated his Ryuusei Seikuken. Their opposing ki clashed intensely as they inch closer to each other. Ohma struck first with a left kick but Kenichi evaded it by a fraction of an inch before throwing kick of his own that Ohma rolled with to set up his right hook. Kenichi again dodged by a hair's breadth and by that time they both increased their pace, throwing punches and kicks powerful enough to level buildings at speeds that a normal eye is not even able to see.

Their tactics are clear, Ohma planning to overwhelm Kenichi with a barrage of attacks to wear down his guard before finishing him off while Kenichi look for openings as he deflect the attacks. It was a stalemate until Ohma feinted a cross that Kenichi intended to deflect with his Hakkei, Kenichi fell for the feint and Ohma threw a left kick with all his might. However, Kenichi's Hakkei was essentially a more active high guard and so he was able to quickly transition his arm to catch the kick and roll with it. Using the momentum generated to land three hard jabs at Ohma.

One to the stomach to knock the air out of him.

The second to the solar plexus to further drain air out of him.

The third was aimed at the eye with the palm facing up, resulting in Kenichi's knuckles opening a gash on Ohma's left eyebrow.

"Kao Loi!"

Kenichi then grabbed Ohma behind the neck to drive his chin into his knee strike, however Ohma managed to regain his composure by then and so caught Kenichi's knee with both his palms. Ohma then shot both hands forward, intending to pierce Kenichi's stomach with his fingers. Kenichi leapt back and was caught by a right kick on the head, causing him to stumble a few feet away.

Despite landing three hits and taking one hard kick, the tide is now in Kenichi's favour. The three jabs caused Ohma to be slightly out of breath and have impaired vision, making him more susceptible to a finisher while Kenichi was still relatively fresh. This time Kenichi initiated with a feint with his lead leg, but Ohma was not fooled by it and simply threw a hard cross at Kenichi's stomach which Kenichi deflected with an improvised shoulder roll, sending Ohma off balance by his own punch and giving Kenichi the time needed to land a left elbow on his head.

The elbow did not land clean, as Ohma rolled with the attack to land his own right hook. Kenichi caught it on his shoulder and then used a left teep to create distance, before they both once again collided again, sending a shockwave that felled several nearby trees as they once again engage in an exchange at a breakneck pace.

As the two men clash, Miu was now handling the kodachi duo. Ito and Yui initiated with a flurry of slashes and stabs from multiple angles simultaneously. Miu's response was her superior agility and speed, dodging the attacks by moving in unorthodox angles and then kick or palm strike their knees and elbows to stop them in the middle of their attack, Miu was also fast enough to spot openings and land precise strikes during the two to three milliseconds that they were regaining their posture.

While Miu's attacks were not powerful, they landed right at the time when their defensive posture was at their weakest. As a result, Miu was quickly accumulating the damage inflicted to them and put them completely on the defensive.

Desperate to turn to tide, Ito allowed an opening to his side, inviting Miu to kick him there. Of course, being a very experienced martial artist, Miu did not take the bait and feinted the intended kick instead, causing Ito to stab the air where he hoped Miu's leg will be, allowing Miu to land a far more powerful kick to his head. This was also part of Ito's plan, as he caught Miu's leg, holding her in a very bad position for Yui to follow up with a stab to the stomach.

"Tssk!"

The plan went well until the last moment where Miu took advantage of the accumulated damage on Ito to break free before quickly rolling away from Yui's attack. As they both backed away, Ito and Yui was slightly out of breath, while Miu was still relatively fresh despite all that happened.

"These two…" Ito spat in frustration.

"You can talk later." Miu replied as she closed the distance in the blink of an eye and feinted a kick to Ito's knee, he fell for it but Yui was able to cut off Miu's attack by lunging at her, forcing her to block and then dart away to a safe distance before engaging each other again.

**Scene break**

While Kenichi and Miu are handling their respective opponents. Moka and Gin were fighting the head of the Public Safety Committee, Kuyou himself, their clash that involve supernatural powers reducing the area to charred wasteland.

Naturally, the training that Moka and Gin received, combined with their natural strength made it a rather one sided clash in their favour despite Kuyou being a four-tailed kitsune. Moka initiate with any attack to create openings for Gin who uses his speed to land powerful blows, which then opens Kuyou for Moka to land her own power shots without letting him have any breathing space.

One particular sequence of attacks consist of a kick to the side from Moka which Kuyou blocked, only for Gin to dart past him, landing dozens of punches all over Kuyou, followed up by Moka throwing another hard kick to launch the kitsune across the area. Gin then caught him in mid air and dragged his face across the ground before slamming him head first into a boulder. Before Moka can follow up with a stomp to the chest to break Kuyou's neck. The kitsune flared his flames, melting the boulder and causing Moka and Gin to back away.

When Kuyou got back on his feet, there was no expression of anger on his face, but complete calmness despite the bruises on his face, cut lip and swollen jaw.

Moka and Gin watched as Kuyou unveiled two more tails as the pressure from the kitsune raised to new levels.

Kuyou then reared his fist back, Gin sensed danger and dove at Moka right as Kuyou extended his arm in a punch, sending a huge pillar of fire that they both barely dodged. But it was enough to inflict burns on their legs.

"I must admit, the humans here as well as you two are far more formidable than I ever expected. In hindsight, Gyokuro was right in telling me to train."

Moka flinched at the mention of Gyokuro, something that Kuyou noticed.

"Come to think of it, she did tell me to kill you at the very least, Akashiya Moka."

After this Kuyou darted towards Moka with a large fireball ready, however Gin tackled him to the side.

"Heavy!?" Gin said in surprise at how Kuyou was now a lot more difficult to move around. Then quickly dodged the counter knee-strike. However the burn on Gin's leg stopped him from dodging properly and he took a hit to the shoulder, sustaining burns there too.

However Moka took advantage of the distraction to land the hardest kick she has ever thrown so far, sending Kuyou into the air.

"You ok?" Gin said while clutching his injured shoulder.

"Better condition than you."

"Wow, so feisty even now."

"Let's just go finish him."

With that, both of them took off in the direction where Kuyou went flying off to…which just happens to be in the place where Kenichi and Miu were fighting.

Miu caught a stab from Yui and threw her at Ito's feet, unbalancing him as she leapt into the air.

"Furinji Kohou Yoku!" Miu yelled as she dove into the floor with her left foot, right into Ito Hyougo's unprotected stomach, her ki giving an illusion of angel wings. Sayama Yui, seeing that her partner was defeated by the finishing attack and having significant injuries herself, quickly dragged him off to a safe distance.

"It was a good test run, we will get you next time, Furinji." She said before flickering away, taking her unconscious partner with her.

"Super short combo 25." Kenichi said once he got his opening after feinting moving forward before moving his head downward, successfully luring Ohma into throwing a side kick that Kenichi quickly side stepped to close the distance.

A left hook to the temple…

…That is followed by a spinning elbow to the neck…

…Followed by two hooks to the floating ribs…

…then grabbing the back of the neck and pulling him into a knee at the solar plexus

…next was a left uppercut to send Ohma's head up for a right hook to the jaw…

…Ignoring the fact that Ohma's jaw was broken by the punch, Kenichi then threw a left hook to Ohma's side, square at the liver, causing Ohma to double over in pain as he quickly step back, unknowingly dodging the finishing kick to the head.

"All dosh…attachs in de amoun a time it…took my brain to tell me… to step away…" Ohma said in between labored breaths, his speech slurred by his own broken jaw.

Kenichi was about to respond but was interrupted by Kuyou landing right inbetween them as well as Moka and Gin arriving.

"Moka-san!" Hearing his disciple's voice allowed Kenichi to heave a sigh of relief, now that he knew that Tsukune was safe.

"Well aren't you in bad shape?" Kuyou said to Ohma.

"No comeback? Well, not that I expected much from humans to begin with. Let's finish this." Kuyou said as he then lifted his leg into the air, causing everyone to be on their guard.

Then he slammed his foot down onto the ground, cratering the entire school courtyard. The stomp caused all others to lose their footing and stumble. Taking this chance, he shot right at Moka.

"Time for you to die, daughter of Gyokuro." Kuyou said as he hurled a huge fireball at Moka, at the same time, Kizami Ohma also lunged at the distracted Kenichi with a nukite aimed at his chest.

In that split second, many things happened.

Kenichi, who saw the attack at the last moment, allowing his left shoulder to be pierced by Ohma's fingers before executing the hardest Ti Sok at Ohma's broken jaw with his other arm. His elbow landed clean, causing a shockwave that blew away some of the debris and launching Ohma into the side of the school building, now completely unconscious.

Tsukune, who was the closest to Moka was able to reach Moka in time and push her away from the fireball, just in time for Gin to shoulder charge Tsukune away from the attack. However, he was only able to take most of the damage.

Tsukune still ended up in critical condition from the fireball

"Gin-kun!" Miu yelled as she rushed to get him to safety.

"Tsukuneee!" The rest of the girls screamed as they crowded around the injured boy.

"Weeeell, at least the human infiltrator in gone!"

"Tsukune. Get. Up" Kenichi punctuated every word. Ignoring Kuyou's gloating.

"Sensei! How could you be so-" Kurumu was about to yell at the man, but stopped when she saw his face.

He did not wear a murderous glare on his face.

He did not grit his teeth.

The only indicators of his anger at what happened were the multiple bulging veins visible on his forehead and left cheek, the fact that his eyes seem to be emitting a bright light, as well as the immense ki that he is emitting. Despite their concern for Tsukune, the girls were clearly on edge despite knowing that he has no hostility toward them.\

"No response? He usually gets back on his feet when I say that. Looks like he truly is in bad shape." Kenichi said, his ki flaring even more intensely.

"I do have a way to revive him, but he will no longer be a human." Moka said in response.

"Then do it, it will be better than losing him forever." Kenichi replied.

"Sensei watch out!" Yukari yelled as she saw Kuyou charge at him, claws reared back ready to tear through him.

Kenichi's response? A kick right at the kitsune's wrist that completely mangles his arm and send him tumbling, though he got up quickly, he was still clutching his arm in pain.

"He is in critical condition and you are still drinking his blood?" Kenichi said as he watched Moka bite into Tsukune's neck.

"Quite the opposite, I am feeding him my own blood. By doing so I can convert him into a vampire, gaining regenerative abilities as well, of course at the cost of his humanity." Moka answered, before biting into Tsukune's neck again.

"I see, though I'm sure there will be many ethical issues from this development I can at least be assured that he will live."

Kenichi then looked at Miu, who has used part of Gin's shredded uniform to bandage his wounds.

"Miu, can you get Tsukune to safety? I would like to vent a bit now."

Knowing what will soon happen, Miu nodded and then lifted Gin over her shoulder, the size difference making it a rather surreal scene.

"Girls, let's go to a safer location."

Moka nodded and picked up Tsukune, carrying him bridal style and followed Miu into the school building. Kenichi, seeing that it is now only him and Kuyou, turned to the Kitsune, who used the time to regenerate his arm.

"Anything else you want to say before feeling the worst pain of your life?"

"You only have one arm, human."

"It's enough."

Before Kuyou can even get into his stance, Kenichi was already in front of him, his fist dug deep into the kitsune's solar plexus. Both of them can hear the grotesque sound of bones snapping.

A follow up Kao Loi to the very area was inflicted by Kenichi before Kuyou can even react to his own injury. As Kuyou stumble backwards, Kenichi caught Kuyou with a kick, again at the injury, digging his toes into the wound.

"I hope this is not your limit." Kenichi said as he walks towards Kuyou, who was still reeling from the pain.

A lead straight sent Kuyou's head upward, straightening him up and opening him for yet another hook punch to the solar plexus, one so powerful that the force of it went through his back, creating a gust of wind that blew some of the small debris away.

As Kuyou continues gasping for air, clutching his wound with both arms, the student body watching snapped out of their stupor.

"Holy shit! Sensei is kicking Kuyou's ass!"

"Finally, he gets what he deserves!"

"We are finally free!"

"GO SENSEI! GET HIIIIIM!"

Kenichi did not spare the cheering students a glance, lest he get caught off guard. But continue to walk towards the still reeling Kitsune, who have clearly been tormenting the student body for too long.

"Looks like you are not welcome here."

A right roundhouse kick from Kenichi snapped Kuyou's head up, exposing his still very damaged solar plexus for a back hook kick, much to the roaring cheers of the watching student body as Kuyou finally got to his knees, doubling over in pain.

"ANOTHER ONE SENSEI!"

"GO SENSEI! GO SENSEI! GO SENSEI!"

Kuyou boiled with anger as the cheers rang in his ears, coating himself in flames. He lunged towards Kenichi with all his strength, intending to get him with a huge haymaker that Kenichi saw coming a mile away.

"That won't work."

Kenichi then proved his statement by moving his head to the left, catching Kuyou charging in, yet again in the solar plexus with another knee while dodging his sloppy punch. From his current position he then shifted back a step and released another hard right uppercut at the solar plexus, this time launching the Kitsune into the air, causing the youkai to vomit bile and blood.

And to finish the brutal combination, Kenichi bought his right leg back and threw one of the hardest kicks he ever threw in his life, his steel-like shin crashing into Kuyou's mid-section while he was still airborne. The force of this kick was so great that it buried Kenichi's left foot into the concrete and generated shockwave that can be felt by the cheering students as a sudden gale.

"AWESOME!"

"FREEDOM AT LAST!"

"EAT SHIT PSC!"

The student's cheers rang in Kuyou's ears as his body surrendered to the darkness, the pain from so many powerful blows to only one area was finally too much for him to handle. Kenichi turned to the cheering students, then to the destroyed school courtyard, then to the partially charred forest leading up to campus. One thought came to his head.

'The repairs better not be coming out of my pay here!'

**Scene break**

It was an impromptu day of celebration for the students which were either crowding around Kenichi and Miu hailing them as heroes, kissing their respective sweethearts and for some of the more vengeful students either continue to kick Kuyou's unconscious body or hunt down the remnants of the Public Safety Committee.

"Shirahama, Furinji, can you come with me?" The headmaster said after weaving through the students. Kenichi and Miu are now sweating buckets, thinking that the bill for the repairs are to be on them.

Nonetheless the three headed to the headmaster's office, but instead of sitting down on his chair, the headmaster bowed down before the two.

"I thank you for what you have done today."

This broke Kenichi and Miu out of their worries.

"Well, don't mention it I guess? Though I would like to know why you have done nothing about this, I highly doubt you are unaware of their antics."

"It is a combination of who Kuyou was under and my history with that person."

"That person? Come to think of it I did hear the name 'Gyokuro'." Kenichi said in response.

"Yes, she is his superior. We had some bad blood with each other."

"So you went to hiding? How does that link to your lack of action against Kuyou?"

"It is related, she amassed a lot more resources compared to me and so I have to do the same, but with humans. When she sent Kuyou to this school as a student I was worried that I would be found out, so I cannot directly intervene."

"Why did she amass all those resources for?" Miu asked afterwards.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you that right now."

"Did you give us the job offer in the hopes that we will take Kuyou out for you?" Kenichi asked next.

"Yes, it was the other purpose for employing you two. And I know that what I did was a very shrewd deception. If you were to resign, I will not object, in fact I will still give you the-"

"Enough, we have seen our share of underhanded tactics to be unfazed by this. While Miu and I are still upset that you decided to expose us and some of our students into such dangers, I trust that you will have your reasons for it. As for our resignation, Miu and I will have to discuss this, and we will inform you of our decision in a later date."

With that Kenichi and Miu left the office, outside was Kurumu and Yukari with looks of complete joy on their faces.

"Sensei! Tsukune is gonna make it!"

"That's good to hear, so where is he now?"

"The infirmary."

"Then let's go."

They headed to the infirmary to see Tsukune and Gin, covered in bandages and lying on two beds. Moka was sitting between the two, but Kenichi and Miu can sense that she is also significantly weakened.

"Glad to see that you are okay." Kenichi said with a relieved smile.

Moka looked at Kenichi, especially his left shoulder. "Sensei, you may want to have your shoulder bandaged."

Kenichi looked at his left shoulder and saw it bleeding profusely.

"Miu, please help…" Kenichi said sheepishly as Miu sighed while rummaging the infirmary for medical supplies. Once she found them, she goes to work on her husband's injury.

"Now that Tsukune is still alive after your method of reviving him, is there anything I can expect?" Kenichi asked.

"Yes, Tsukune is now a human turned vampire. So you can expect him to be a lot stronger from now on." Moka replied

"Weeeell lucky him…"

"However there are side effects, and I am not sure what they are. He may be able to function normally but he also risk losing control to his new nature."

"Haaaaah, I should have known that nothing is ever so convenient." Kenichi lamented with a sigh.

"Wait, Tsukune may lose control?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"He may or may not, that depends on him." Moka replied.

"No point griping about what has already happened. We will stay here so why don't all of you get some rest? It has been a very rough day."

"Yes, sensei." The girls replied, they were about to leave when Tsukune sat up with at shout.

"MOKA-SAN!"

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari jumped in fright.

"It's over Tsukune, get some rest." Kenichi said coolly.

Kurumu and Yukari however jumped into Tsukune crying.

"Don't you want to join? Moka-chan?" Miu said as she continue to apply dressing on Kenichi's shoulder.

"I will not do something so shameless." Moka replied.

"Then why are you looking at them and pouting~?" Miu teased, causing Moka's face to turn pink.

"Be honest with yourself Moka-chan~!"

The vampire did not respond, she simply replaced her rosary on her choker, the pink haired version of her was more honest, joining the others in their little celebration.

"Tch, lucky bastard." Gin said as he looked at the bed beside him.

**Scene break**

There were no lessons the next day, the headmaster declared that the school will be closed for two weeks to handle the repairs. The newspaper club was the last to leave the school so that they can tidy up their clubroom, now they are in the bus back to the human world.

"Where are we going?" Tsukune said as Moka, Kurumu and Yukari clung to him.

"To our dojo, we need to tell them about what happened. Afterwards you can return to your homes." Kenichi replied.

"Ehhhh!? We can live with Tsukune-san?" Yukari said aloud.

"I get to sleep in his bed!" Kurumu said while pressing her breasts on Tsukune's cheek.

"No, me!" Moka said while clinging onto Tsukune's arm.

"What? You? So you can drink his blood?"

"I won't let you charm him either!"

"No fair! I wanna sleep with Tsukune-san too!"

The obnoxious bickering and flirting continued until they arrived at the dojo entrance.

"We're back!" Kenichi said as he finger flicked the dojo doors open.

Immediately five pairs of glowing eyes met Kenichi. Emitting so much ki that the newspaper club was frightened stiff.

"What is with you and scaring disciples?" Kenichi said flatly as Miu laughed awkwardly.

Soon afterwards everyone gathered together for Kenichi's report on the day.

"Hmm, so a member of the Kuremisago and two of Yami's weapon users joined the attack today." Hayato said after Kenichi gave his report.

"Yes, they seem to be working with this person named Gyokuro, who seems to be leading a group of her own." Kenichi replied.

"Um, she is my stepmother." Moka piped up.

"Well, this may be ugly." Sakaki said as he chug down his beer.

"What we know now is that the Kuremisago and Yami's weapon division now works with this woman named Gyokuro. So we are now dealing with a merger of two groups." Akisame continued.

"Is it possible that they are starting it again?" Miu asked.

"We do not know, but there is no use speculating now. I simply know that we will be involved in this new conflict. Now to the students…" Hayato said, the other masters once again forming glowing eyes and emitting ki, however this time, the newspaper club was more composed.

"I now extend that same choice to all of you again." Hayato said to the students.

"I would like to train under Ryozanpaku, if I will be involved in this conflict then I need to be able to handle it." Tsukune said with resolve.

"Same, I don't think what happened yesterday is the end." Gin joined in.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari also agreed to join Ryozanpaku afterwards, although their resolve start to waver once they saw how happy the Ryozanpaku masters are at their decision.

**AND DONE!**

**Yes I know that I may not have finished it well, but between my job and this? I admit that I lost a little patience and wanted this chapter done. **

**Now before you ask, Kizami Ohma is an OC. While I got his name from the MC of the Kengan manga (awesome manga btw), there is no relation. Though I am considering some spinoff chapters that crossover with that series.**

**See you next chapter, and also stay safe.**

**OMAKE **

Furinji Hayato has never been so furious in his life, not even when Silkwat Jenazad kidnapped his granddaughter. His reason was one sentence from Miu.

"Grandpa, Kenichi-san proposed to me."

Hayato turned and glared at the young man that has been training in this dojo for six years and emitting the fullest extent of his hostility. However, Shirahama Kenichi, the young man in question simply stared the Invincible Superman down, not backing away.

"Yes, Furinji-shishou, I love your granddaughter and I want her to be my family." Kenichi said with full resolve knowing who he was up against.

"Woooah! Kenichi got some balls now eh?" Sakaki said in admiration

"Ken-chan, you have grown so much." Ma Kensei said while wiping his tears.

"Now his resolve will be….tested." Shigure said while hanging from a beam.

"Apapapaaaaaaa…." Apachai, was ironically cowed by the clashing waves of ki, comically hiding behind Furinji Saiga who was smiling awkwardly.

Kenichi and Hayato both readied their fists, their eyes seem to emit a blinding light. Everyone watched intently.

"HAAAAA!" Both of them roared as they threw their fists down, their forearms seem to make a few dozen hands that form the signs for rock, paper and scissors.

0.05 seconds later…

'Hooh…Shirahama Kenichi, you truly have become faster…' Hayato said while forming a scissors, then rock, then scissors while Kenichi formed a rock, then paper then scissors.

'They are even!?' Were the thoughts of the other masters and Miu.

0.15 seconds later…

'Heh, of course you will not catch up to me that quickly!' Hayato gloated as he formed scissors twice then feinted paper to form rock.

'Shoot! This old man pulled a fast one on me!' Kenichi cursed as he formed scissors, rock and scissors again.

0.35 seconds later…

'I'm catching up old man!' Kenichi said triumphantly in his head as he managed to outmaneuver Hayato with a feint of scissors, forming rock instead.

'WHAT!? This BRAAAAAAT!' Hayato roared inwardly as he was tricked to form scissors.

0.55 seconds later…

'They are even again…" The masters thought as both Kenichi and Hayato formed scissors, rock, scissors and paper, ending in a stalemate.

0.85 seconds later…

'I'm LOSING!?' Kenichi is now in panic mode as Hayato is now in full control, successfully beating Kenichi with rock, scissors, rock, paper, scissors, rock and scissors.

'Hehehe! Too bad Ken-chaaaan! You still need a few decades if you want to beat me!' Hayato gloated.

Now, 0.97 seconds later, with 0.03 seconds to go before Kenichi loses.

'I have no choice…" Kenichi said as he conjured an image in his mind, the image was the one of his utmost desire, his dream ever since he first met the girl that he now love so much, that he fought so hard for, that he almost died countless times for, and the girl that he will gladly go through all those again many times over for.

The image in question is….

Miu in a wedding gown, and him in a wedding suit…

**Kissing**

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenichi grunted as he strains himself beyond his known limit.

'WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!' Hayato raged as he watch Kenichi's hand suddenly flicker incredibly quickly.

'THERE IS NOTHING I WILL NOT SACRIFICE FOR MIU-SAN!' Kenichi roared as he uses every fiber of his 'pink' arm muscles in tandem with the Ma style 12 training to change his hand, as he felt the muscles of his arm tearing and the veins of his arm threatening to rupture….

One second passed.

Kenichi and Hayato formed the final hand.

The speed and force of the rock paper scissors generated a strong gust that kicked up a lot of the dust in the dojo.

Everyone else opened their eyes and were in absolute shock.

Kenichi formed rock while Hayato formed scissors.

Somewhere in many different locations in the world, Kushinada Mikumo, Diego Carlo, Akira Hongo, Ma Sougetsu, Agaard Jum Sai, Alexander Gaidar, Li Tenmon, Ogata Issinsai, Sehrul Rahman and Oganosuke Yogi… all of them suddenly froze in their path, sensing the ominous change.

Back at the dojo, Hayato looked at Kenichi, who was completely drained and out of breath, his arm trembling and full of bulging veins.

"This marks my first official loss. Congratulations Shirahama Kenichi, know that if you break Miu's heart, I will break your body from head to toe." Hayato said as he returned to his seat.

It took a few seconds for Kenichi to realise that he was finally given the go ahead.

"YEEAAAAA-OWWWWW!" Kenichi celebrated by raising his arm in the air only to be interrupted by the worst muscle cramp in his life.

"Kenichi-san!" Miu ran to tend to him, but Kenichi happily embraced her with both arms, not caring about the pain.

"The brat finally became a man." Sakaki said smiling.

"Oh, Shio-chan, is that tears of joy I see?" Ma teased.

"Shut it! You have some too!"

"Ahem!"

Everyone looked at the door, but it was Sakaki who paled, for at the door were two women, both were very shapely and beautiful, one was a blonde and the other had black hair.

"Shio, here is your fiancée."

Everyone was completely flabbergasted

"Nee-chan! That was supposed to be a secret between me and Jenny!" Sakaki yelled.

"But your fiancée wanted to announce it. Congratulations, Sakaki."

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Everyone laughed as they watch the Karate master throw a tantrum. The day ended with both men who are engaged lovingly embrace their bride to be.

"HHHHHHHHHMMMMM!"

Though the younger couple was rather nervous throughout the day.

**This ends the first omake, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope that it will brighten your day!**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**Peace!**


	6. Side Story: Kenichi the mightiest ref

**I don't want my writing skills to rust, so I decided to start a side project. This has NO relation to the main story, but I hope that you, my readers still enjoy it. Even though you hardly review it….**

***Cries in the corner***

**Story start!**

"Kenichi-san~!"

"Honey~!"

"Say 'ahhh'!" Miu said affectionately as she held a spoonful of food close to Kenichi's lips.

"Ahhh! Mmph!" Kenichi ate the offered bit of food as he pat Miu's head.

"Hehehe! Chu!" Miu giggled as she then pecked Kenichi on the cheek.

Looking at them and their very obnoxious displays of affection for each other were the very irritated Ryozanpaku masters, and the very awkward feeling special guests.

**A few days earlier…**

Furinji Hayato called in all the members of Ryozanpaku for a meeting, this includes Sakaki Shio, Apachai Hopachai, Kousaka Shigure, Akisame Koetsuji, Ma Kensei, his own son Furinji Saiga, his granddaughter Furinji Miu…and his grandson in-law Shirahama Kenichi.

"Thank you for coming, I called you all here is to make an announcement, there will be a special guest coming here in a few days. He is the current head of the largest banking firm of Japan."

"Largest banking firm of Japan? That will be Dainippon Bank." Sakaki replied.

"Head of Dainippon bank? That would be Katahara Metsudo. Why would he come here?" Akisame asked.

"I have worked with him before a few years after the second world war and he also helped fund my time investigating the Kuremisago civil war. It seems that I have to now pay the favour I owe him so many years ago." Hayato replied.

"Apa! I remember him! He help me get in Japan too!" Apachai also said with the same child-lie cheerfulness.

"So we owe him two favors?" Kenichi said afterwards.

"No, that was him repaying me." Hayato replied.

"So what will he be asking of you?" Saiga asked.

"He did not say, I suppose he will go into detail during the meeting. But if anything, I think it is related to that underground tournament that he is involved in. Ken-chan."

"Yes grandfather?" Kenichi replied, making Hayato twitch at the term Kenichi is using.

"Katahara Metsudo is like Kensei here, a womanizer. So you will be responsible for keeping Miu with you." Hayato said, as an arrow with the word 'pervert' written on it stabbed into Kensei's chest.

"Iyaaaa! Save meeee!" Miu playfully squealed as she playfully leapt into Kenichi's arms, causing everyone to be very irritated.

A few days later, there was a knock on the dojo doors while Kenichi was sweeping the floor with a thousand pounds of weight loaded on him as endurance training.

"Coming!" Kenichi said as he headed towards the door and opened it. In front of him was an old man with long moustache and beard holding a cane. He was accompanied with two very tall and muscular men in sharply tailored suits. One had a long fringe on the left side of his face while the other had long and messy hair as well as wearing a face mask.

"Good afternoon sir, would you be the special guest that I was told about?" Kenichi greeted the old man. Completely unintimidated by the two large men looking at him.

"Yes I am, young man. May I speak to Haya-chan?"

"Haya-chan? Oh, the elder. Yes, please come in." Kenichi replied as he then led them to the dojo's multipurpose hall while still wearing the weights.

"Kenichi-san!" Miu said as she came to Kenichi and the guests.

"Miu! Can you help me call grandfather? The special guest is here."

"Yes dear!" Miu chirped as she headed to Hayato's room.

"Heheh! Young man, you sure found a fine woman!" The old man said.

"Thank you, Katahara-san." Kenichi replied.

"Ohoho! No need to be so formal, you can just call me Metsudo." The old man replied.

"Thank you, Metsudo-san, my name is Shirahama Kenichi."

The meeting between Hayato and Metsudo was underway, while the rest of the masters did not participate at Hayato's request, Kenichi however was present.

"Thank you for coming Metsu." Hayato said.

"No problemo Haya-chan! You two, introduce yourselves." Metsudo said.

The man with the long fringe stood up and bowed. "My name is Omichi Masamori, I am the Fourth Fang of Metsudo, it is an honor to meet the Second Fang of Metsudo."

The other man did the same. "My name is Minoru Takayama, it is also an honor to meet the second Fang."

"Hohoho! Metsu, you sure have some good guards around you."

"Thank you, Haya-chan. Now to get to business, you may have heard of the upcoming Kengan Annihilation Tournament that will soon be held."

"Yes I have, are you asking me to represent you?" Hayato replied.

"No, I have my own fighter already. However, one of the participants of this tournament once betrayed me and I have insiders who leaked some information that he is using this tournament to plot against me in underhanded ways."

"So you would like us to keep him in line or put him down if he were to start something?"

"In a way, yes. However all of you in this dojo will be overkill, I only need one of you to work as a referee in this upcoming tournament and if he ever start something, that person is to help in suppressing it."

Hayato stood up, an ominous look on his face. Before suddenly putting both hands on Kenichi's shoulders.

"This is a perfect chance for his first solo mission~!" Hayato said cheerfully as Kenichi sighed in resignation.

However, Masamori stood up.

"Furinji-dono, while I trust your judgement, especially considering that you are the Second Fang and the fact that I just saw the young man carry three times my weight without any visible strain. I still worry that he may not be up to the task."

Hayato smiled.

"Understandable, but you do not need to worry. Despite him being only 26 years old, he has seen and has been involved in many life and death battles and has been in far harsher environments. He is more than ready for such a task."

"Shirahama. Would you fancy a sparring session with my top bodyguard to help ease his worry?" Metsudo asked.

"Of course Metsudo-san." Kenichi replied as he and Masamori then moved to the other side of the meeting hall that doubles as the sparring grounds and took their stances.

**A few minutes later**

"Hohohoooo! Haya-chan you sure trained a fine young man!" Metsudo said happily, beside him was an astonished Takayama. In front of all of them was Shirahama Kenichi who was slightly winded but unscathed, and Masamori who sport a few cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

"Thank you for the spar Omichi-san." Kenichi said with a bow.

"Likewise." Masamori replied.

"Metsudo, why don't you stay for dinner? My granddaughter can rival any chef in the world!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely~!" Metsudo replied.

So we now get to the present time, where everyone watches the affection Miu and Kenichi shows each other on the dinner table.

"Haya-chan, are they mocking us?"

"I'm not sure, though I do feel like decking Ken-chan."

Hayato replied as everyone watched the young couple. Metsudo's two bodyguards feeling especially bewildered at watching the one who was able to match them in a fight acting in such a manner.

**Scene break**

A few days passed by, and Kenichi was now wearing a tailored black suit similar to the ones that Katahara Metsudo's bodyguards wore. He was now at the dojo door, waiting for the Dainippon Bank CEO's arranged pickup vehicle to bring him to his destination.

"Kenichi sure has one helluva first solo mission." Sakaki said nearby.

"Yeah, first I was told that I will only be a referee, but then Katahara-san suddenly changed my job scope, adding me as a temporary bodyguard for the duration of the tournament, well at least he had a tailored suit made for me and will pay me a good sum of money. That amount will last the dojo a few years at least." Kenichi replied.

"Kenichi, be careful. While we are confident that you will return safely, it is still the first time you go on a solo mission, and one that involve many powerful fighters from around the world. There are many unknown master class fighters out there so be careful. I don't want my son in law to go like this." Furinji Saiga said next.

"I will, father in law."

"Kenichi-san. Please come home safely, I will be waiting for you." Miu said with the brightest smile Kenichi saw in his life.

"Yes, honey." Kenichi replied with a pat on her head and a kiss on her cheek.

They waited for a few minutes before they saw a limousine arrive at their dojo entrance. Out of it came two young men. One of them was a redhead with a braid on the right side of his face as well as Hebrew letters tattooed across his left eye. The other was a blonde man with a hunchback.

"Good evening, my name is Katahara Retsudo and this is my bodyguard Misasa, pleased to meet all of you." The red head said with a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Shirahama Kenichi, and I will be the one to take on your grandfather's job." Kenichi replied.

"Thank you, Shirahama-dono, but I would like to say that Katahara Metsudo is actually my father."

Kenichi was momentarily stunned by Retsudo's reply, Misasa chuckled at his expression.

"Oh, okay. If there are no other issues, then shall we get going? This is getting awkward." Kenichi replied sheepishly.

"Of course, please come in." Retsudo gestured to the passenger seat on the limo and Kenichi entered, waving the dojo members goodbye.

"Shirahama-dono, I will now brief you on the upcoming events. The tournament will be held on one of my father's private islands, there you will be assigned as a referee in certain fights. For the rest of the time you will be part of the extermination force which is currently led by me."

Kenichi listened as Retsudo explained his job scope, such as his code name, his room number, meal times, areas that he is allowed and not allowed to enter, non-disclosure agreements and others things as the limo headed down the streets towards its destination.

"We are currently headed for a harbor own by one of the shipping companies that is in the Kengan Association, there will be two ships, the S.S Annihilation and the S.S Kengan. Some of the CEOs and their fighters will be boarding the former ship, and the rest of the CEOs, their fighters and the three of us will be boarding the latter. My two other colleagues will be waiting at our destination so you only need to follow us, you will not be required to do anything that you are not familiar with, unless there is a conflict that need to be resolved." Retsudo continued as Kenichi nodded.

"As part of the extermination force, you have a special assignment, our role is to patrol the island and eliminate any intruders. However, there is only so much we can cover, you will be the one to patrol the outskirts of the tournament building due to the higher possibility of intruders blending in a crowd, we will be moving around the island with some of the other bodyguards on duty. And that concludes the briefing. Do you have any questions?" Retsudo concluded.

"Yes, what if something happened in the middle of a match that I am refereeing, and it just had to be a situation where I have to intervene immediately?" Kenichi asked.

"If the situation escalated to such an extent, you will immediately be replaced by a back-up referee and then join in resolving the issue at hand. Father's reputation will take a huge blow, but it will be worth it. But then, the audience will be powerful people from all over the world, they are also prepared for such situations in their own way." Retsudo replied.

"As a referee, what is the extent can I allow a fighter to be beaten down before I can stop the match?" Kenichi asked again.

"Hmm, I'm afraid I am unable to answer that question in a satisfactory degree, but generally if one of the fighters clearly cannot continue you may step in. However, this is also a very gray area as a company's profits and investments are on the line, it is very different from a public match where the fighters' safety is prioritized." Retsudo answered though not as confident as before.

"So there is a lot more at stake here, however as a referee I will disregard the company's profits and stop the match when a fighter cannot continue." Kenichi said firmly.

"I cannot dictate how you do your job as a referee. Oh, looks like we have arrived."

Kenichi looked, and saw that they were at the docks, there were a crowd of people also present. As he got out, he followed Retsudo and Misasa to the other two members of the extermination force. One was a handsome black haired man with a scar on his left cheek, the other was a very tall and large man with some facial markings.

"Kaike, Hawai, this is Shirahama Kenichi, code name 'Ken' and he is the fifth but temporary member of the extermination force." Retsudo introduced Kenichi, who shook their hands as they greet each other.

The five of them stood on the side of an assembled group of bodyguards, watching over the crowd comprised of CEOs and fighters as they waited for the ships to arrive. Eventually the ships arrived and another bodyguard gave instructions to the crowd, holding a card with the kanji for 'wish', the man instructed those who have the card are allowed on board the S.S Kengan. Kenichi then watched as a small group of the crowd, CEOs who have the card enter the larger, luxurious looking ship with their secretaries and fighters.

"Now that the top 28 fighters have entered the ship, we can now enter too." Retsudo said as they then head for the steps that lead into the S.S Kengan. Once they entered, Kenichi looked back and watched the others enter the smaller, more worn out ship.

"Where are they going? Are they not fighters?" Kenichi asked.

"They are also fighters, but the companies that hired them are not part of the top 28 ranked companies. So they will have to go through a preliminary battle royale to weed out the weak fighters, once five fighters came out of the that they can join this ship which will also head to Ganryu Island where the tournament will be held. The preliminary will be held throughout the night and if there were still more than five fighters all will be disqualified." Retsudo explained.

"I see, though I don't think the preliminaries will last the whole night. I give it around two hours at most." Kenichi said in response.

"Who did you notice?" Retsudo asked.

"One of them will be the man with a mushroom like hairstyle, another looks like a large sailor, one is a man with blonde hair, the middle eastern fighter and the last one is a man with hair that look like seaweed, the one who is with a middle aged salaryman." Kenichi replied.

"Hooh, you gauged their strength to be a cut above the rest?" Misasa asked in response.

"Yes, there is one African American that is pretty good too, but those five I pointed out are stronger."

"If you say so. Now we will maintain security in the banquet hall."

The extermination force then split into five and went to their spots on standby while other bodyguards walk among the people in the ship. As Kenichi watch the CEOs and fighters walk around the banquet hall, some of them caught his eye.

One was an African man covered in many tattoos, he was with a woman who has a psychotic grin and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Another was an incredibly muscular European man who was wearing swimming trunks, with him was an old man with a heavily scarred face, a Chinese man who was very scantily clad, a man who was always sticking his very long tongue out, and other men who seem to be cosplaying.

A third was a very beautiful long haired man, he was with a blonde buxom woman with a lit cigarette and another plain looking woman.

The fourth fighter to catch his eye was a tall man, his hair was dyed blonde and was with a portly gentleman, however Kenichi noticed that his footsteps felt particularly heavy, almost on par with the muscular European.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kenichi quickly covered his ears as he saw a tanned skinned man yell in excitement when he saw a Thai man but did not pay attention to their subsequent conversation to focus on security.

He next watched a middle-aged man walk past him, the man had a full beard that resemble a lion's mane, he was with another man who is dressed like an American cowboy.

"Hi~!"

Kenichi then turned and saw a beautiful young woman with tanned skin, long platinum blonde hair with a braid on the left side. She was wearing a ballgown.

"Hello, miss…"

"I'm Katahara Sayaka! Retsudo's sister! Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise Katahara-san."

"Are you the new guy I heard of? Father said that you spared with Omichi and won! Is that true?" Sayaka asked in excitement.

"Yes, we did spar at his request and I was in a better condition in the aftermath!"

"Wooow! No wonder father asked you to come."

"So, have you come to watch the matches?"

"I'm the Master of Ceremonies for this tournament as well as the commentator."

"MC? Come to think of it, Metsudo-san does tell me about how you can do a lot more things than him. Thought he was just doting on his children but it looks like there is some truth to it."

Kenichi then looked at Retsudo, who stationed himself nearby…and saw that he was pouting like a child.

'Is he jealous? Could he be a sis-con?' Kenichi pondered.

"Well, as much I enjoy chatting with you, I am on my job. Perhaps we can chat another time?"

"Aww, okayyyy..."

As he continues in his assigned duty after Sayaka left to find her father, the ship suddenly stopped in the middle of the sea. He along with the extermination force went to the outer deck of the ship where the survivors of the preliminaries, the very ones that Kenichi predicted enter the ship along with their company CEOs and secretaries.

Kenichi watched as Metsudo gave his speech, then the middle eastern fighter confronting Metsudo only to be quickly dispatched by a bodyguard named Yodoe who kicked him into the sea. Then as the remaining people enter the banquet hall. Retsudo came to Kenichi.

"You were right in your predictions." He said, rather impressed.

"Yes, I have been in many fights myself, so I can gauge the strength of others well. Which is why I want to tell you that the middle eastern fighter likely lost the fight on purpose." Kenichi replied.

"Hassad lost on purpose? Then what is he planning?" Misasa said in response.

"Not sure, do you want me to fish him out?"

"Nah, he will be fine, if he is as strong as you say."

"Alright, by the way Retsudo-san…"

"Yes?"

"I'm a married man who love my wife dearly, so please don't worry about my interaction with your sister."

"Urrk!" Retsudo squawked as Kenichi pointed out his one concern. Misasa laughed at such a response.

"We-well, let's get back to work."

With that, the extermination force returned to the banquet hall where Metsudo stood on a podium to give a speech.

"Thank you all for waiting, ladies and gentlemen. I will now announce the upcoming schedule. About 27 hours from now, this ship will arrive in the 'Land of Battle'. Upon arrival, all Kengan Association members will register their fighters that will enter the tournament. This registration will officially enter them into the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. One more thing, any personal fights between fighters on board this ship is strictly forbidden and those who break this ban will be severely dealt with by the bodyguards. This concludes my announcement, please continue to enjoy the voyage."

Kenichi immediately looked at the crowd, particularly the ones who seem to be invited guests from the participating CEOs. For he has also seen the enormous loophole in Katahara Metsudo's announcement.

His sight first went to the man whose left side of his face is heavily scarred, and immediately noticed the Chinese man, the long-tongued man and the cosplayers were not with him. He next looked at another man with squinty eyes following a tanned bartender into the corridors.

Next he looked at a group of people comprising of an old man that looks to be around the same age as Metsudo himself, beside him was two men who looked about middle age, two younger men and a person whose face was hooded. They all stand out for having eyes with dark sclera, giving them a demonic appearance. The hooded person left the group and followed the man with seaweed-like hair.

"So you noticed it too?" Retsudo said as he came up to Kenichi.

"Yes I have, so do we only intervene if two official fighters were to fight?"

"That is what father have instructed us."

"Metsudo-san sure is a fickle person."

"Maybe, however we can just watch the show."

"Alright we-hmm?"

Kenichi saw the man with the seaweed hair grabbing a blonde woman's shirt in a threatening manner. However, he opted to continue watching since the woman seem to be still composed, even teasing as if he was hitting on her before his larger blonde companion pulled him away before they both left for another location. Seeing that the situation was already defused, he returned to his duty.

"How close were you to stepping in?"

"A second away, so who is he? I don't think I should call him 'seaweed hair' all the time."

"Pft! Seaweed hair! Hahaha!"

"First time I see you laugh, Retsudo-san."

"His name is Tokita Ohma, he is a fighter that represents the Yamashita Trading Co which is headed by that salaryman next to him." Retsudo said after laughing.

"Why would a salaryman be a participant in this tournament? Is he that ambitious?"

"Not really, normally the prize for the winner of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament is the position of Chairman of the Kengan Association. But this time it is different, the winner gets to nominate the Chairman instead." Retsudo answered.

"Oh, so the salaryman is simply a pawn to his boss for the sake of filling tournament slots. So who is his boss?"

"He would be Nogi Hideki." Retsudo pointed to a middle aged man with a neatly combed hairstyle who was with a man who look to be in his forties who was hitting on some of the women around them.

"Sure are a lot of ambitious people here. Well, I don't think Metsudo-san will be in much trouble with this kind of opposition." Kenichi replied.

"Of course, I fully believe father will win. Alright, I need to go patrol another area now. Misasa, come with me."

"See you soon."

Kenichi and Retsudo said their goodbyes and now Kenichi is alone, he watched a girl and one of the black eyed men walk towards the group of people with black eyes. He looked at her clothes and concluded that she was the hooded person that followed Tokita Ohma. After saying something to the old man she happily skipped away to the buffet stands to get something to eat.

"_**THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" **_The old man roared, somewhat surprising Kenichi as he did something in that fit of anger that formed a sizeable crater on the floor.

"KARLA IS ONLY IN HIGH SCHOOL AND HE DARE SEDUCE HER!? I'M SURE ALL OF YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO BY NOW. KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON TOKITA OHMA, AND IF HE GOES NEAR KARLA AGAIN…KILL HIM!"

As the old man said those threatening words to a man he did not even meet, Kenichi felt some sympathy for Tokita Ohma, for the old man remind him too much of his own grandfather in law.

"Is there any issue sir?" Kenichi asked as he went towards them.

"Mmm!? Oh, did I lose it? I'm so sorry to have startled you, young man." The elderly man apologized, the sudden change in his mood taking him by surprise.

"If everything is okay then please watch your step, you damaged the floor quite badly." Kenichi replied.

"Yeah, your 'Removal' was undone too!" One of the men, whom was laughing ever since the elderly man threw his tantrum, said to him. Kenichi looked at them, gauging all of them to be powerful fighters.

"So, are you one of Metsudo's new bodyguards?" The old man suddenly said to Kenichi.

"Oh, do you know my employer?" Kenichi replied.

"Of course I do, I have known him for decades. And I'm also the one who got him to where he is now! Hohoho!"

"Oh? Then you must be Kure Erioh, the First Fang of Metsudo and the patriarch of the Kure Clan. It's an honor to meet you sir." Kenichi said with a bow.

"Likewise, Shirahama Kenichi. And before you ask, Metsudo told me about you, about how you bested the Fourth Fang in a spar. And I'm sure that Metsudo also told you about me."

"Ahahah…Looks like my fame precedes me. And yes, my current employer is a rather playful and fickle old man."

"He's always like that, go along now, you have a job to do." Erioh said.

"Oh right, see you later, Erioh-san!" Kenichi said as he briskly walked away.

'This young man…he is not much older than Raian, so what kind of training did he go through to become this strong?' Erioh pondered.

The hours went by throughout the night, and soon it was daybreak. Currently Kenichi is once again with Katahara Retsudo, both of them are now in the ship's VIP quarters, where Metsudo and his top bodyguards were there as well. As part of the extermination force, Kenichi shared the same room as Retsudo when they retired for the night for the sake of convenience. Now after some rest they set forth to resume their guard duty.

That was when they both saw a tall and muscular man with sharp, chiseled features and a gelled-back hairstyle walking towards them, wearing the same suit that they both wore.

'His aura is about the same as Omichi-san and Takayama-san.'

"Looks like you are in peak condition. But then condition matters little to you anyway. Shirahama, this man here is the Emperor of the Kengan matches and the representative fighter for Dainippon Bank. He is the Fifth Fang of Metsudo, Kanoh Agito." Retsudo introduced the man to Kenichi.

"Good morning, Kanoh-san, my name is Shirahama Kenichi. The new but temporary member of the extermination force." Kenichi said as he held out his hand.

"Shirahama Kenichi, Masamichi told me about you. Please do keep the master safe." Kanoh replied as he held Kenichi's hand firmly.

Once Kanoh left Kenichi and Retsudo, Kenichi looked at his hand, which was slightly throbbing.

"Looks like he really wanted to fight me. Squeezing my hand so hard." Kenichi said as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Is he? I could not tell. If he was excited to fight someone he will show it."

"So he is the Emperor of the Kengan matches? I look forward to seeing him fight. Though I say with full confidence that if he and I were to fight, I will be the winner."

"Confident are we? Then I will also say that 157 Kengan fighters have your level of confidence and all of them lost to him. Some were so traumatized by his might that they retired. Barring any miracle upsets, he is essentially the winner again." Retsudo said in response, clearly trying to call Kenichi's bluff.

"Then I know that I will be looking forward to." Kenichi replied with a grin.

"Oh, before I forget. When we reach the Land of Battle, you will be briefed by the most experienced referee, Yamamoto Koishi on the rules, when to call the matches and what to avoid."

Retsudo said after his realization.

"That's good to hear."

"Oh and another thing. You are roomed with the extermination force, so here is your room key." Retsudo continued as he fished out a keycard our of his pocket. Kenichi took it and saw the numbers indicating the room.

"Thank you, Retsudo-san."

It was a rather uneventful patrol until the ship reached Ganryu island. There Kenichi felt the biggest curveball thrown at him. Instead of immediately being greeted by what he assumed to be huge crowds of people in an arena with the desire for blood and fighters duking it out…He was greeted by two rows of beautiful women in front of a resort instead.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Kengan association, congratulations on your arrival."

"Welcome to Ganryu Island, please take your time to recuperate from your long voyage~!"

Two of the women said in a flirtatious tone.

"Lets take the whole day off~!" Metsudo said in a sing song voice, unbefitting of an image of a no-nonsense old man.

"Kenichi-san, I know you want to enjoy the beach. But the bad news is that you have to attend your briefing with Yamamoto-san for your referee job and afterwards you will need to receive your orientation." Retsudo said with aa regretful look on his face.

"Well crap, maybe I can come here another time? It's a good place to spend my honeymoon with my beloved wife." Kenichi said, hopeful.

"Father is likely to grant such a request. Oh, Yamamoto-san is here."

Kenichi then saw a middle aged bald man approach them.

"Good afternoon, young master. Would this man be the referee I am to brief?"

"Yes, my name is Shirahama Kenichi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yamamoto-san." Kenichi said while holding out his hand.

"Same here, please come with me." Yamamoto replied while shaking Kenichi's hand, they then departed for the building.

**Scene break**

A rather mentally fatigued Kenichi walked the halls, after the 3 hour briefing on being a referee and the 9 hour orientation where a bodyguard codenamed J, who was a man wearing shades bought him around the buildings, Kenichi really wanted to take a bath and sleep to prepare for the next day.

Of course his day was not over yet as Takayama was waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

"Shirahama-dono, please come with me." Takayama said as Kenichi wordlessly followed him to a machine, it looked like a slot machine in casinos.

"The master requested that you push this to the ballroom. As for me I need to be with the master himself." Takayama said to Kenichi who nodded. As the both part ways, Kenichi pushed the machine into the ballroom, just in time for Metsudo to say 'We'll be using this.'.

Kenichi then moved to the side and watched Metsudo give a demonstration of the machine, which will be used to determine who gets to pick the tournament slots. Which was to push the large button on the machine to spin the numbers, then push the button again to stop the numbers, whoever get the highest numbers will pick first. Kenichi then watched the rest of the CEOs complain about the possibility of Metsudo cheating, only for him to respond by unveiling a tournament bracket, which is empty, except at the bottom right corner was his own fighter written on the last slot, indicating that he already picked his slot. He then demanded, with a suddenly very intimidating expression for them to hurry it up.

When no one came up to try the machine. Metsudo suddenly pointed to the salaryman.

"Let's have the newcomer Yamashita try first."

The salaryman promptly freaked out at being nominated by what he deemed as being first to the chopping board, nonetheless Metsudo cheered him on as he pressed the button. The numbers spun again, Kenichi watched as Yamashita looked nervous, then confused as if he saw something in the spinning numbers, he then hovered his finger over the button and pushed again, gaining a score of '989086296'

'So there is something special in this middle aged salaryman…' Kenichi said as the ballroom erupted in surprise, next was a blonde shaggy-haired man who looked like a fighter.

"Alright! I'm going after you Kazuo!"

'So the salaryman's name is Yamashita Kazuo?' Kenichi thought.

"This just needs a little intuition and pizzazz!" The blonde man simply tapped the button twice…and got an abysmal score of '000000226'. As he sulked, the rest of the CEOs tried the machine and soon everyone got their numbers. Yamashita Kazuo, with the highest number picked number 8 after some rough prompting.

'So he picked a spot where he will only face Metsudo-san's fighter in the finals, but also get his own fighter to have three matches worth of planning. This salaryman truly is not to be underestimated, Yamashita Kazuo? He seems to be a dark horse.'

Little does he know, Shirahama Kenichi joined the rest of the CEOs in mistaking Yamashita Kazuo's nervousness as great competence.

With the event over, Kenichi was finally allowed free time. Seeing a hot spring during his orientation, he immediately made a beeline for it, wanting to finally relax and unwind before his double role the next day. As he entered the washing area to bathe himself before entering the hot spring, he saw two men. One of them was tanned, with his right arm in a sling, Kenichi recognized him as the bartender back on the ship. The other man was the one with squinted eyes whom he recognized as the man who followed the bartender.

"When did you two become friends?" Kenichi asked them, seeing that the squinted eyes is washing the other man.

"Eh? Well, we fought back on the ship, I lost and he felt guilty. But a little pep talk from me was enough to get him back up again." The man in the arm sling answered.

"Nice to see that its water under the bridge for you two. I'm Shirahama Kenichi, Katahara Metsudo's newest bodyguard."

"Oh yeah, Sayaka-chan kept saying how you are this really strong guy that sparred with one of her father's top bodyguards."

"You know Katahara Sayaka already?" Kenichi asked.

"Yeah, I invited her to a mixer, she said that she will be bringing two of her friends along. By the way, I'm Himuro Ryo and he is Kaneda Suekichi." The tanned-skinned man replied, introducing his new friend as well.

"Well, Suekichi-san, I wish you good luck on the tournament." Kenichi said as he then left to wash himself. By the time the mixer event happened, he was already in the hot spring. Though considering that he is already married, it was probably for the best.

**First side-story chapter done, there will be more.**

**I initially planned to write it as Niijima enter the Kengan Assciation, and when Nogi challenges Metsudo for the Chairman position, Niijima was to enter with Kenichi representing Shinpaku. **

**The sequence will be Kenichi replacing Sawada in the 5 preliminary survivors and so enter the tournament. Until I remembered that the Kenichi was already an adult and is just as strong as his masters in the canon material, which means that he will be mowing down everyone with maybe Wakatsuki and Julius giving him some trouble but ultimately go down.**

**So I made Kenichi take up a side role instead, as a referee in the tournament as well as a member of the Extermination Force. Of course, this means that the brackets and therefore most of the fights stays the same, but I will be making some changes to some of the fights. You will know when it comes, but I will say in advance that some of the character's development will be ret-conned in this fic so if you like the characters in particular…Sorry.**


End file.
